His Brother's Girl
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: George Weasley still felt the despair of survivor's guilt following the Battle of Hogwarts. His twin was gone leaving a void that he was sure would throb every waking moment. The only person that seemed to be able to feel the same pain as he, was the other person closest to them, his brother's girl: Kagome Higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

_Fred and George Weasley, newly appointed beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team, walked through the halls of Hogwarts castle admiring their clubs and talking excitedly amongst themselves._

 _"Oy, first match against Ravenclaw next week; we're sure to slaughter them." George said, nudging his twin with his elbow._

 _Fred nodded as they stepped though the entrance hall doors into the viaduct courtyard, eager to spend their break talking about their new positions on the team._

 _"Hey George, who's that do you so suppose that is?" Fred asked, jutting his chin forward. George followed his brother's gaze as his eyes locked on a dark haired Ravenclaw, a first year by the looks of her._

 _"No idea, let's go find out." George suggested, patting his twin's back._


	2. Chapter 2

George climbed around the broken parts of the castle; his eye's weary and sad before emerging at the entrance of the great hall. His eyes scanned the room, careful to avoid where his brother lay motionless before his gaze fell on a dark haired woman.

She sat by herself, her hands covering her mouth as she stared at his fallen twin. Her Ravenclaw robes were long gone, replaced with jeans and a shirt, her hair in the same high ponytail he had met her in.

Moving forward, he carefully sat next to her, still managing to avoid Fred's still body.

"Are you… are you alright?" he asked softly.

A sad smile ghosted across her lips as her hands dropped, "the amount of pain I feel is sure to be nothing compared to yours. I'm sorry for your loss."

George nodded slightly, tears spilling down his face once more.

"All I want is Fred back, Kagome." He sobbed.

The dark haired woman finally tore her gaze from the red head, pulling his twin into her warm embrace.

"I know, I do too," Kagome said, tears spilled down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

_George rolled his eyes at his brother's pouting, the fire from the Gryffindor common room warming them against the slight chill in the air._

 _"Forget about her, that Carmen—" "Kagome" "Same thing. That Kagome seemed stuck up when we first met her. You can do better, mate."_

 _Fred stood up and pulled something from his pocket, "I don't understand, maybe she doesn't like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans? Maybe I'll try a chocolate frog."_

 _George stood, ignoring his twin's mumbling. "Stop being such a prat, come play some wizard's chess or something. Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm going to try again! This girl's different, I can tell!" Fred shouted back, knocking through a bunch of first years in his rush to get to the portrait entrance._

 _"Fat chance she's different." George scoffed._


	4. Chapter 4

Molly Weasley dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, the crowd that had gathered for Fred's funeral coming around to say their condolences. When the crowd dwindled enough, she made her way over to Kagome, bringing her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry for you loss." Kagome mumbled, hugging her back just as tightly.

Molly pulled back, holding her shoulders still, "and I'm sorry for yours. We aren't the only ones that lost him that night."

Kagome nodded a few times, the stinging of tears filling in behind her eyes. Shooting herself forward, she fell onto Molly's shoulder, both women holding each other in their grief.

"I do hope that you'll still come around, this doesn't mean you're out of the family, dear." Molly mumbled, pulling back and brushing Kagome's dark hair from her eyes.

"I'll try to make it for Christmas." Kagome offered weakly.

Molly smiled and kissed her forehead, giving her a final hug before walking over to where Arthur waited.

Turning, Kagome began walking, pausing when a hand touched her shoulder gently from behind.

"Thank you for coming." George said, giving her a quick hug.

Kagome nodded, "I couldn't forgive myself if I had missed it."

The two stared at each other, Kagome feeling guilty over seeing Fred when she looked at George. While the three were in school together, she prided herself on being able to see them differently, as individuals, now she was blinded by seeing only Fred.

"I've got to get going." Kagome mumbled.

"Wait please, would you like to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron sometime? It's been pretty quiet around the shop." George sighed.

Kagome gave him a faint smile, nodding, "we could do that."


	5. Chapter 5

George walked into the Leaky Cauldron, glancing around for Kagome and spotting her at the bar. Remaining glued to the spot, he stared an image crossing his mind that stopped him cold.

 _Fred was sitting next to Kagome at the bar, toying with the end of her ponytail as she poured over her school work, hell bent on becoming a healer at St. Mungo's. Fred leaned in, nuzzling her neck and making her turn to him with a smile._

Shaking his head to clear it, he set forward tossing himself into the barstool next to Kagome.

"I was starting to think you would never send an owl." George mumbled, Tom bringing over a butterbeer for him.

Kagome played with the rim of her mug, her lips quirking up, "don't be mad. It took me a while to get the courage."

"I couldn't be mad at you, I understand." George said.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them, George clearing his throat and shooting a glance at her.

"How's your studies?"

"I should go."

Kagome finally turned to look at George, her eyes zeroing in on his, "sorry, this is a lot more awkward than I thought it would be. I'm taking a break from school… I can't focus."

"Don't do that. He… Fred wouldn't want that. Why not come by the shop sometime. I'll help you study." George offered.

Kagome turned back to her butterbeer, eyes shooting away from his familiar ones. "I'll think about it."

George reached out and squeezed her forearm before turning back to his own drink, silence descending on them once more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kagome blushed when she walked into her transfiguration class, a tower of chocolate frogs sitting on her desk._

 _"Miss Higurashi, you appear to have an admirer." Professor McGonagall said knowingly, glancing over her glasses at the younger girl._

 _"Yes ma'am, it appears so." Kagome mumbled. Stuffing the sweets into her bag, she took her seat, ignoring the whispers and giggles of her classmates._

 _Professor McGonagall looked from Kagome to the doorframe, her eyebrow arching._

 _Catching the look, Kagome followed her gaze and found Fred Weasley standing there, waiting to see if his gift to her had gotten any reaction._

 _Standing, Kagome walked back to the door, the red head stepping back to let her stand with him._

 _"I didn't know if you like chocolate frogs, when I offered you the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans you didn't seem like you liked them." Fred said, rubbing the back of his head._

 _Kagome smiled, "thank you for these. I'm going to be studying in the library after dinner, would you like to join me?"_

 _"I would." Fred responded, a smile breaking out over his face._

 _"Miss Higurashi, if you and Mr. Weasley are finished with your flirtations I would like to begin class." Professor McGonagall called out to the duo._


	7. Chapter 7

George looked up from scribbling on a book in the office; boxes scattered and stacked in almost every available space, leaving little room to move.

"We're closed." He called, hearing the bell above the door chime.

Glancing up in irritation, he jumped when he saw Kagome shuffling in the doorway, a smile being thrown in his direction.

"You mentioned how quiet the shop was… Would you like some company?" she asked.

George released his breath, "I would actually, only if you wouldn't mind grabbing a quill and working."

"Figures, I finally come around and you're putting me to work. What are we doing?" Kagome teased as she squeezed into the crowded space.

George reached through a stack of boxes and pulled out a quill and another book, handing them over to the dark haired woman.

"What exactly am I doing?" Kagome questioned, taking the items.

"Inventory of course; have to make sure the people get their favorite joke items." George said, pride evident in his voice.

Kagome nodded and turned, squeezing in between boxes to start in another corner.

"Thanks for coming, I don't think I could have gone through all of this myself." George said, his words muffled as he dug through the contents of a box.

Kagome pulled one down, immediately flying back as something hit the left side of her face.

"Blimey, hang on. Come on, lets get that fixed." George said, quickly making his way to the fallen girl.

"I think your telescope's defective. I wasn't near it." Kagome hissed.

George sat her down on the stairs, pulling something out of his pocket. "This'll fix the bruise."

George dabbed at her eye, Kagome staring ahead as a tingling sensation engulfed her face.

Leaning back, George watched the bruise slowly disappear, his eyes remaining fixated on her face.

"We should get back to work, you can have that back corner." Kagome said, nudging the red head.

Both stood, Kagome brushing past George and back into the office, leaving him staring after her. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to help." He mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome stepped inside her London flat, turning the lights on and leaning back against the door her eyes roaming the quiet room. The lightness of the evening was quickly gone as soon as she looked around the empty room, pictures of her and Fred staring at her in their happiness.

With a heavy sigh she slipped her shoes off and made a bee line for the bedroom, waving her wand as she crossed the living area, the door locking and the lights shutting off behind her.

'This wasn't how it was suppose to be.' She sighed.

In the weeks that followed the final battle, she tried handling her grief and moving on with her life (something that was proving more difficult than she cared to admit). It seemed the only peace she had was when she surrounded herself with Fred's twin, or any of the other Weasley's if she happened to run into them.

She wasn't running into anyone lately, holing up in the apartment and only going out when necessary. She thought it a miracle herself that she was even able to enter Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, standing outside of the establishment for at least an hour before gaining the courage to enter.

Standing in the doorway of the closet she once shared with Fred, she pulled down a jacket and wrapped herself in it, Fred's scent enveloping her as she snuggled into the material.

Stuffing her hands into the pockets, she fingered a box pulling it out slowly and opening the lid, tears making their way ferociously down her cheeks at the glittering diamond that winked up at her.

Sliding to the floor, she tucked her head into her arms as they draped over her bent knees, sobbing openly as she clutched the box tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Fred and George walked around Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as they finished stocking the shelves, the rush from the shoppers almost buying out all of their products._

 _"I feel bad for whichever professor is getting the dung bombs." Fred snorted._

 _George grinned, "I feel bad for the one on the receiving end of the puking pastille's. glad we won't be there."_

 _Fred finished shoving their dung bombs in the proper places and waved his wand to break down the boxes and fly them outside._

 _"George, I'm thinking of proposing." Fred said, turning around and watching his twin's reaction._

 _"Oh Freddie! Of course I say yes!" George teased, using a high girly voice._

 _Fred nudged him playfully, "that's not what I mean and you know it. When I visited her in Japan the summer after her first year, the muggle's do things differently and with her being muggle-born and everything I want to do something for her. She always got this dreamy look when she talked about it, when I asked her."_

 _"Are you going to bring it up to mum?" George asked._

 _Fred shrugged, "is that all you have to say about it?"_

 _George sighed and smiled, "it's about time mate. You two have been together for eight years, I half expected you two to elope after the Umbridge incident or hell after she graduated last year."_

 _Fred heaved a relived sigh as George hugged him both laughing._

 _"You're getting married, mate." George said, pulling back and holding him by the shoulders._

 _"D'you think she'll say yes?" Fred asked, nerves creeping into his voice._

 _"Of course she will you two were made for each other. Come on, lets go tell mum!" George exclaimed excitedly._

 _Fred released the breathe he was holding and nodded, smiling at his twins acceptance._


	10. Chapter 10

George bundled himself against the cool breeze that blew through the London streets, making his way to Kagome's flat across from the Leaky Cauldron.

The weather turned quicker than he had anticipated and his mother's constant string of owls asking when he would come visit had him homesick for the first time.

"Kagome, are you in there?" he called, knocking on the door.

Checking over his shoulder to ensure no muggles were around, he pulled his wand out when no sound came through the door.

"Alohomora."

The lock gave a satisfying click, allowing him to step into the apartment and shut the door softly behind him.

"Kagome?" he called, creeping through the room.

Panicking, George set forward, shoving himself into the doorway of the bedroom. He sagged against the doorframe as Kagome's form moved under a mound of blankets on the bed.

Standing straight, he moved to turn when a black box on the dresser caught is eye. He reached for it, opening it carefully and inhaled, the ring he helped his brother pick out shinning as brightly as the day he first saw it.

"I found it after I helped you take inventory. Did you know?" Kagome asked softly, sitting up in the bed with the blankets around her waist.

George's silence had her sighing, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Of course you did."

"Mum… Mum's been writing, she wants all of us kids to get together. Make sure we're eating and taking care of ourselves, I imagine. She asked if I'd bring you, said you weren't answering her letters." George murmured, shutting the lid and placing it back in its proper place on the dresser.

"She's worried about you." He whispered when Kagome didn't answer.

Kagome nodded and smiled, a true smile that George hadn't seen since before Fred died. "I'd like to go back to the Burrow."

George beamed, "brilliant, I'll write to mum and let her know."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome dropped the last article of the clothing she was bringing to the Burrow into her trusty yellow backpack, locking the frayed cloth lid before swinging it over her shoulder. She shoved her wand into the left side of her jeans, holding fast in the waistband before she moved though her apartment, locking it behind her and making her way to the Leaky Cauldron.

By passing the patrons, she pulled her wand out and tapped the bricks to enter Diagon Alley, making her way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to meet up with George.

"Hey Angelina. How are you?" Kagome smiled, noticing George's on-off girlfriend stomping her way.

Angelina huffed, throwing a glare over her shoulder, "George mentioned you were going to the Burrow. Do me a favor? Tell him to stop playing games, because I'm over them."

Kagome stared quizzically after her as she walked away, "okay?"

Continuing her trek, she ducked into the shop, George rearranging one of the displays in the front.

"I just ran into Angelina, she's not pleased with you." Kagome mumbled, dropping her bag by the door and moving to sit on the stairs.

George winced, "yeah, I got that impression as well."

"Would you… like to talk about it?" Kagome questioned, jumping when George tossed one of his items into the display.

The red head turned, holding his hair with his hands, head bowed.

Kagome sat silently, her mouth being covered by her hands where they rested on the bar as she watched him, her heart aching in pain at seeing him this way.

"I'm in no mental state to be dating and no one seems to understand that. I try not to think about it but how can I ignore it? Half of my life is gone. This place was all we wanted and now he's not here anymore. I think of something to tell him and he's not there."

George crouched, balancing on the balls of his feet, his hands loosening in his hair. The anger in his chest began ebbing away, leaving him feeling hollow once more.

Kagome pulled her legs up from under the rail and made her way silently to George, placing her fingertips on his back gently before crouching down in front of him.

George looked up, Kagome's hands moving to automatically wipe the tears from his face.

"We'll get through this together." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

Molly Weasley bustled around her kitchen, the sun wasn't fully up and all of the other occupants in the house were sleeping so she took the opportunity to get some tasks done.

She didn't sleep well last night, the idea of George retuning for the first time without Fred had her frazzled, so she was taking it upon herself to make it a pleasant trip and not sad.

While she was excited to see her son again, she also worried about him, she was sure he wasn't coping well. Molly made sure to express in her letters to him the importance of coming home and resting and he had finally complied with her wishes, even telling her he had convinced Kagome to come with him.

Kagome, the poor thing, after the falling out with her family years ago she couldn't imagine how she was faring in all of this.

A large crack out in the garden had Molly jumping, two voices talking hushed in the morning light.

"George dear! Good morning, come in you two. Kagome, how are you? Are you eating, you both look skin and bones." Molly fussed.

She ushered both to the table after giving them bone-crushing hugs. "Sit down, no one else is up yet but you can still eat."

Molly waved her wand and a breakfast spread bounced it's way to the table from the stove.

"Thank you for having me." Kagome smiled.

Molly patted her hand across the table, "you're welcome anytime."

"Who all is here?" George asked around a mouthful of egg.

"All of your siblings, and Harry and Hermione and Fleur." Molly said, eyeing both carefully.

Kagome and George shared a look, "sounds like it's going to be a fun time." Kagome stated, both plastering small, forced smiles on their faces at the mention of _all of the siblings_.

Molly stood and walked around the table, kissing both of their heads, "I'm so happy you both are here."

Molly bustled away wiping her eyes quickly so no one could see the tears that formed, she hoped it wouldn't be this hard.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mum? How are you?" George asked, tapping his mother on the shoulder as he moved to stand beside her in the kitchen.

Molly turned her gaze from watching the others in the yard, turning to her son.

"I'm alright George. How are you? Are you sure you're alright? Eating enough?" Molly questioned, guiding him to sit with her at the table.

George let out a small laugh, nodding. "I'm fine mother, I'm coping. It's a big adjustment for me is all; and I eat three meals a day."

Molly reached across the table, holding George's hand. "I worry about you."

George squeezed her hand, "don't. Really, you should worry about Kagome. She… found the ring."

Molly's face dropped as she leaned forward. "Fred never gave it to her?"

George shook his head, turning to look out of the window as his siblings and friends shouted happily.

"The poor dear. Is she alright?"

"If she isn't I don't see it. The most upset I've seen her is at the funeral, but she mentioned it was awkward to be around me when we met up the first time at the Leaky Cauldron. I have to admit, it was strange for me too."

Molly gave him a smile. "I imagine so. I'm so happy you two have each other to lean on, your father and I feel better about it knowing you live so close to each other."

George returned her smile, his brow furrowing when a serious look crossed his mother's features.

"George, are you sure that's it? I saw the look you two gave each other."

"That's it mum, we're friends. She's Fred's girl." George responded quickly.

Molly gave him a critical stare, her gaze never wavering when Kagome popped into the kitchen, a huge smile plastered on her face. "You have got to see this, George."

A smile broke across the red head's face, "I'll be right there."

Molly watched the interaction intensely. George stood and walked around the table, kissing his mother's cheek before following Kagome to the group.

"Every thing alright dear?" Arthur asked, coming down the stairs.

Molly pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, "I'm not quite sure yet."


	14. Chapter 14

_Fred walked down the rows of library books, his pace picking up as he neared the tables in the middle of the room; George walked leisurely behind rolling his eyes at his twin in amusement._

 _"Kagome, where were you?" Fred asked, bracing his hands on the table and leaning forward._

 _Kagome glanced up from stacks of parchment and books, cocking her eyebrow in question. "Where was I when?"_

 _Fred frowned and stood back to his full height. "You promised you'd come to today's Qudditch match against Slytherin."_

 _"No, I said I would try. Besides, you really think I would go after you tell me if I don't you'd break up with me?" Kagome questioned, placing her quill down and leaning back, crossing her arms._

 _"It's something we could enjoy, talk about instead of…." Fred argued trailing off and waving his hand at Kagome's stack of books._

 _"Can't enjoy too much with Umbridge around." George muttered, bracing his shoulder against a bookshelf, watching the scene._

 _"I don't enjoy Quidditch, I find it boring; and you know how important it is to me that I get high marks to become a healer." Kagome retorted, pinching the bridge of her nose._

 _"It wouldn't kill you to take a day off." Fred sighed._

 _Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw her hands out in annoyance. "I've never enjoyed it, and in the five years we've been dating you left me alone about it, especially after I didn't go to the Quidditch World Cup with you last year. Today it's suddenly so important?"_

 _Madam Prince popped her head around a stack of shelves, hushing the two as their voices grew. "If you two can't lower your voices, I will personally remove you from the library and ban you from further use." She hissed._

 _Kagome's face fell, looking at the librarian as though she was going to protest before thinking better of it._

 _"Maybe then you'd come to a game." Fred grumbled._

 _George scoffed behind him, walking forward and placing his hand on Fred's shoulder. "Leave her alone mate, come on."_

 _"Listen, come to the next game-"_

 _"Let me save you the rest of your breath. I'm done Fred. I'm tired of being hounded about Quidditch." Kagome growled._

 _Gathering her belongings, she slammed her chair into the table, catching the attention of Madam Prince once more._

 _"I said to be quiet!"_

 _"Shove off!"_

 _Madam Prince blinked as Kagome shoved past, chasing the dark haired girl to the entrance. "That's it Higurashi, detention tonight with Professor Umbridge."_

 _"What in the bloody hell just happened?" George asked._

 _Fred shot a look at him before following after Kagome, a strange look on his face._

 _Checking the clock on the wall George nodded knowingly, "that break up lasted all of five seconds, longer than I thought."_

 _Shoving his hands in his pockets he followed after his twin and Kagome, expecting to find them snogging around the corner._


	15. Chapter 15

George watched in amusement at the small Quidditch match being played in the garden. As much as he would have liked to play, he didn't think he was ready to be a beater without his twin.

"Is your mom alright?" Kagome asked, turning from the players.

George rubbed the back of his head and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "I think so. We just had a bizarre conversation. It sounded like she started implying that I fancied you? It was very strange."

He turned, finding Kagome staring at him with a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what my face looked like as well." George mumbled.

Kagome turned back to the game, shooting a look at George out of the corner of her eyes.

 _'Strange, I wonder what made her think that.'_

Kagome turned, peering back at the Burrow before shifting her gaze back to the game.

George shot to his feet when his team scored, excitement written all over his face.

"Oy, did you see that? Wait until we get back on our brooms Freddie…"

George trailed off in horror, Kagome bowing her head once he realized what he had said.

"I don't think I want to watch anymore." He mumbled.

Kagome stood and dusted off her jeans, turning back to the Burrow. "Come on, lets go find something inside to do."

George nodded solemnly, standing and walking with her.

"George, where are you going?" Ron called as they paused the game.

"I'm not feeling great, keep going." George shouted over his shoulder, keeping his eyes focused ahead.

The Weasley children watched, their eyes turning sad and weary as they watched George retreat from their homemade pitch.

"He's not doing alright." Hermione mumbled.

Fleur tilted her head to the side, her blonde hair shifting over her shoulder, "the poor theeng. I hope he starts to find some peace."

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone, first I want to say thank you so much for the love this story has received. Second, I actually found it difficult it capture Fleur, so please go easy on me. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Love you all!** _ **Moonlightsmadness**_


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome lay out on her makeshift bed in Ginny's room, her eyes closed as she played with her hair. George disappeared into his old bedroom when the entered the Burrow, the same crestfallen look on his face he had when he came to the realization he had forgotten his brother wasn't next to him in the garden.

Cracking her eyes open, Kagome frowned deeply as her fingers moved to stroke her left side. "You promised this time it would be better, this is worse." She mumbled absently.

Letting her hand drop she rolled over, curling into a ball as tears formed in her eyes.

Turning her face into her pillows she let the tears fall, taking care to stay as quiet as she could.

She heard the door open making her freeze.

"This is the first time I've seen you cry."

Kagome shifted and glanced up at George standing behind the closed door. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose pink.

"I've been trying to keep it together for you."

George released a deep breath and moved to sit next to her bed, Kagome pushing herself up.

"Well stop doing that. We're not going to get any better with you sugar coating everything and walking on eggshells around me."

Kagome sighed and nodded brushing her tears away. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around George's neck his own arms moving automatically around her waist.

"You smell like gunpowder." She mumbled.

George snorted and pulled back, "our room still does. I think we did that permanently with all of our failed experiments."

"Tell me about them?" Kagome questioned, bringing her knees up and hugging them to her chest.

George shifted and placed his back against Ginny's footboard, starting at the beginning of when he and Fred came to the realization they wanted to go into the joke business full-time.

Neither noticed Molly and Arthur outside of the door listening to the two, content and weary looks on their faces at the two people closest to Fred finally talking about him instead of around his memory.


	17. Chapter 17

Molly surveyed the large table that had been placed outside in order to accommodate everyone during dinner, the food floating out of the kitchen onto the table.

"How's dinner?" Arthur asked, placing his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Just about ready, waiting for the kids to finish cleaning themselves up." Molly said.

Both turned back to the house as shadows danced through the windows on different floors, the occupants getting themselves cleaned up from their Quidditch match earlier.

"Have you seen George at all?" Molly asked.

Arthur's face grew sad, his eyes drifting up to the second floor and peering at the dark window.

"I haven't seen him since he wandered in from the match with Kagome."

Molly whipped around to her husband, lowering her voice. "I love Kagome dearly, but do you think she's keeping George around because he's Fred's twin? I don't want George getting hurt; he's already lost his brother." Molly mumbled.

Arthur pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "I don't think Kagome's capable of something like that. I suppose that's like asking is George keeping Kagome around because she's a link to Fred. They were all inseparable in school together. It's more of a comfort thing for both of them."

Molly opened her mouth to reply, shutting it quickly when the kids began coming out.

George and Kagome trailed out last, sitting down and saying something quietly to each other.

Looks were exchanged when George's arm went around the back of Kagome's chair, his hand dropping down by her shoulder.

"Ginny, I heard you're about to start training with the Holyhead Harpies." Kagome said, breaking the silence.


	18. Chapter 18

Bill Weasley stood up slowly and glanced around at the table, his friends and family turning to him as they halted their conversations.

"First, I want to say how happy I am that we were all able to get together after everything that's happened these last few months. Second, Fleur and I have something to share."

"Oh tell us dear, don't keep us in suspense!" Molly exclaimed.

Fleur smiled up at her husband; "we are expecting!" she beamed excitedly.

The table erupted into congratulations to the couple, Molly enveloping the two in a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you all, I think Harry has something to say as well." Bill said, his smile growing bigger.

"Wow, I wasn't going to say anything today since you were telling everyone your news but I asked Ginny to marry me…"

Ginny raised her left hand, a ring glittering softly in the setting sun, "and I said yes."

George shot his gaze over to his companion at the table, the pregnancy news he wasn't worried about her getting through. A Weasley engagement had him nervous, and the tight grip she was inflicting on his wrist under the table at the announcement had him hurting for her.

"Congratulations." She finally mustered, releasing George and moving to embrace both sets of couples.

George walked over to where she stood after making his own rounds staring at her concerned, "are you alright?"

"I'm feeling a little off-centered, I don't think I was ready for this."

George watched her carefully, Kagome's eyes brimming with tears as they stood watching the group hug and chat merrily. He could see himself reflected in her grief, ad he could honestly say he was surprised they were both functioning so well.

He didn't expect the rest of his family to understand their pain, he was just happy they both had each other to get through the healing process.

 **Thank you HolyButterBalls for pointing out my mistake** **on whom Fleur was married to. It's been fixed :)**


	19. Chapter 19

_Fred sat at a desk at his Aunt Muriel's home, George sitting on the floor working on filling orders for their shop._

 _"Hey, how about you come down here and help me. What are you doing anyway?" George asked tossing a crumpled ball of parchment at Fred's head._

 _"I'm just trying to write this not quick." Fred mumbled._

 _George climbed to his knees, peering over his twin's shoulder. "_ _ **'I suppose if you've found this bit of parchment it means I didn't make it home to get rid of it first'**_ _bloody hell Fred, what are you writing?" George asked._

 _Fred covered his words with his hand and turned slightly, "I'm just trying to be serious or something. With us both in hiding it's been difficult."_

 _George slapped him on the shoulder, "she didn't fall for you because you're serious mate; she's clearly with you because you're funny. Now, stop thinking you won't make it home because you will."_

 _"Yeah, you're right." Fred nodded._

 _"And your babies will be blessed with her looks and brains, and your sense of humor. Now, get down on this hard, cold wooden floor and help with these orders, I didn't open the joke shop on my own."_

 _Fred dropped next to his twin, flinging himself across him playfully to reach for a stack of letters._

 _"Get off!" George shoved back, identical smiles on both of their faces._

 _Fred glanced up at George, "you're really not worried?"_

 _"Freddie, nothing's going to happen to you. And when the time comes that the battle's over you'll propose in the middle of the battlefield and get married and I'll be the best mate at your wedding and live with you in your home and be the crazy uncle on the second floor."_

 _Fred smirked, "I'm sure she'd_ love _to have you live with us."_

 _George laughed stuffed an order in an envelope, tying a parcel to it, "with her paycheck as a healer your house'll be so big she won't even know I'm there."_


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome tucked her knees in closer to her chest as she clutched her teacup, gazing out of the large window in her living room.

She had left the Burrow a few days earlier than George, Molly giving her sympathetic looks and making her promise to come back when she was feeling better—a promise she didn't know when she would be able to make.

George was due back to arrive yesterday and she was feeling anxious, she needed to make sure he wasn't angry at her for leaving early; that none in his family were angry.

She had already lost Fred, losing the rest of his family was unthinkable; no matter how withdrawn she had become.

Climbing down from her window seat she put her cup in the sink before grabbing her scarf by the door and disapparating, appearing outside of the joke shop.

"Busy today." She mumbled.

Moving inside, she stood on tiptoes to peer above the heads spotting the redhead talking with customers.

George caught her eye and nodded, taking his customers money before making his way to her.

"Hey, you picked a bad day to visit." He said.

"Since you're busy how about you and I meet at the Leaky Cauldron, grab a few Fire Whiskey's?" Kagome suggested.

George nodded as a group of girls pushed their way to George, holding out Galleons with love potions clutched in their hands, giggling amongst themselves.

"Hate to be on the receiving end of that." Kagome mumbled.

George snorted and placed his hand on her arm, "I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron after closing."

Kagome blew out a nervous breath, "have fun with the mob."

George smirked and took his hand off her arm, suddenly feeling awkward standing with her in the middle of the busy shop.

Turning, Kagome fought her way back to the entrance and turned to the alleyway. Making her way to Flourish and Blots she planned on killing some time, sitting in a corner and delving into a book for hours.

A good book would help, it would take her away from her grief and anxiety, even if only for a few hours, she reasoned.


	21. Chapter 21

George walked into the Leaky Cauldron, staring at the almost empty barstools, his eyes searching for the dark haired female he was so used to seeing.

"Hello George, the usual?" Tom asked, not pausing in wiping up the bar top.

George stepped forward, his brow furrowing. "Hey has Kagome—have you seen her?"

Tom glanced up and jerked his head to a table in the back, hidden from prying eyes Kagome's back faced them. "Poor thing, she walked in hours ago with that book. Nearly burst into tears when I asked how she was. Anyway, the usual?"

"Yeah, thanks mate."

George made his way to the table, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder. On instinct, Kagome reached up and leaned into the touch before realization kicked in.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled as she bowed her head, her hair covering her face.

Sliding into the chair opposite her, George gave her a sympathetic look. "You alright? Tom said you nearly broke down on him earlier."

Kagome lifted her head, raking her hair back from her face. "It's been a rough few days. I wanted to apologize for how I was with your family, I've had so much anxiety since I came back early and—"

"—hey, it's alright calm down. We all understand, me more than anyone." George assured her.

Inhaling deeply Kagome nodded as Tom brought George's drink.

Walking back to the bar, Tom laid his hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezed in assurance.

"So, what are you reading?" George asked.

Kagome slid the book across the table, "I took your advice. I figured since I failed at interacting with your family maybe getting back into a career will keep my mind off... help with the healing process."

George smiled, sliding the book back over. "I'm going to miss you at the shop, it's been nice seeing you all the time. Fred would be happy."

Kagome's lips quirked up a little, "yeah."

"How are you though, really?" George asked.

Kagome shrugged, her fingers running over the title of her book. "I'm not doing okay. "It's been six months." She whispered.

George's hand froze in bringing his butter beer to his lips, his own eyes matching the sorrow as his companions. "Yeah, almost didn't get out of bed this morning. I couldn't have gotten through these last months without you."


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome walked through the halls of St. Mungo's, smoothing her lime green robes absently as she walked through the halls. As one of the new trainee healer's, it was her job to ensure everyone was comfortable and didn't need anything.

She yanked the door open to the stairwell, opting to use the muggle method of travel between the floors. Picking her robes up, she ran up the stairs and pushed the door open, throwing a smile at the senior healer that walked past her in a rush.

"Ah, Kagome. There's a new trainee healer you'll be working with, he's around the corner waiting for you. You both will continue and finish the rounds together." Hippocrates Smethwyck said, bustling past her with his arms full of wrappings.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled.

When she imagined becoming a healer, she knew she would be doing an internship of sorts, she hadn't expected it to be so boring however.

Turning the corner, she froze. There had to be a mistake, but the lime green robes indicated what she knew, the blonde haired man in front of her was a trainee healer, same as her.

"Oh bloody hell." Kagome grumbled.

The man looked up and both exhaled, who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would ever attempt to work in a real job, let alone as a healer?


	23. Chapter 23

Draco Malfoy flipped through the Daily Prophet loudly, irritating the woman sitting across from him in the healer tearoom.

Kagome's eye twitched as she chewed her salad slowly, the grip on her fork turning her knuckles white.

"Are you lost?" she snapped.

Malfoy glanced up, turning back to his paper and flipping the page loudly. "Are you?"

"I must be, last week I was enjoying a couple of butter beers with George Weasley and the next thing I know I'm stuck here with you. Why are you here, did you get bashed in the head during the Battle of Hogwarts and forget your entire family history?"

Sitting up straighter, Draco shut the paper and shot his steely gaze across the table. "Missing Weasley so much you have to surround yourself with his doppelganger? What else should I expect from a mud blood?"

Kagome leaned back in her chair as if he'd slapped her, tears filling her eyes quickly at the words tumbling from the blondes tongue with ease.

Dashing the tears away quickly, Kagome gathered her food and tossed it in the garbage in her haste to leave the room, a sob tearing at her throat.

Draco shifted in his seat and turned back to his newspaper suddenly very uncomfortable with himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Nine AM rolled around slowly for the night staff at St. Mungo's, the two trainee healers feeling exhausted and beat up from the night's tasks.

"Four poisonings and two jinxes, you two have earned a day of rest. Go home and be refreshed for tomorrow." Hippocrates Smethwyck announced patting both on the shoulder before going to catch a small nap in his office before anything else could pick up.

Kagome stood from her chair slowly, arms reaching above her head, stretching out her lower back. "Your Death Eater friends aren't going easy are they? Potter must have his hands full catching them all."

"They weren't friends of mine!" Draco hissed, shooting to his feet.

Kagome shrugged, feeling a small victory over getting a rise out of the blonde after how he spoke to her the previous day. "Have a good sleep."

With a crack she disapperated into her apartment and shuffled over to her couch, falling face first into the cushions.

Before she could give herself fully to sleep, she could swear she heard footsteps across the floor and something being draped over her. Too tired to lift her eyelids, Kagome gave a deep breath and fell fully into the dream world.


	25. Chapter 25

George clasped his brother Ron on the shoulder as he squeezed past him in the crowded shop. It was Ron's first day working with him and he could tell his younger brother was nervous, but he was doing brilliantly with the customers.

"Enjoy your puking pastille's!" George called happily, pocketing the galleons.

The crowds dispersed, the customers leaving with smiles and lighter pockets and empty shelves behind them.

"You got through your first lunch hour rush, congratulations." George praised.

"Thanks, mate. I didn't think it would be this hard, you and Fred had a gift." Ron admitted.

George smiled and sat on the stairs, "that means a lot."

"Have you spoken to Kagome?" Ron asked, remembering how inseparable they were at the Burrow.

"She's started at St. Mungo's, said it might help her heal." George said.

He didn't tell Ron she gave him permission to show up at the apartment whenever he wanted, and he certainly wasn't going to tell Ron about her stumbling in this morning before he opened the shop and covering her with a blanket. He was certain there was some stuff Ron didn't need to know, partners or not.

Ron squished his face as he looked out the front windows, "what's she doing with that git?"

George followed his brother's gaze and his mouth dropped open, Kagome was walking window watching inside one of the shops, next to her was Draco Malfoy.

The look of mild annoyance on her face passed quickly as he started speaking, giving way to a lighter, happy look.

"Bloody hell." George mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome sat across from Draco at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, busying herself by digging at the bottom of her sundae. The shop wasn't the same without Mr. Fortescue, but then nothing was the same after the war.

"Are you going to speak or just stare at me all day?" Kagome asked, glancing in between her bangs.

"I'm not good at this, give me a moment!" Draco snapped.

Kagome snorted and turned back to her frozen treat, fully looking up when Draco mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" she questioned.

Draco cleared his throat and leaned in, "I said I apologize."

Dropping her spoon into her empty sundae glass Kagome sighed, "look, that was about as unauthentic as they come. We don't have to like each other but unfortunately we're working together. So lets just stay out of each other's way and when we see each other lets just be cordial, it makes everyone's lives easier."

"I told you I'm no good at it, but I do mean it." Draco hissed.

Kagome tilted her head with a frown, realization and sympathy creeping into her eyes. "You're very angry Draco."

"Of course I'm angry, you don't know what I've gone through you filthy mud—" Draco halted mid-word as he shot to his feet, by passers giving him scathing glares as they recognized him immediately.

Kagome reached out, tugging him back into his chair. "Just relax, it's still fresh for all of us."

Grey eyes stared at her, closed off from emotions. "You don't know what I've been through."

"No I don't, and I don't care frankly but it's over and now everyone has to learn to pick up and move on. This includes you."

A shadow fell over the table, causing the couple to turn. "Hello all, enjoying your day?"

George pulled a chair over and sat next to Kagome, throwing a hardened glare at the blonde across the table. He'd be damned if Malfoy got close to Kagome, hell, Fred would probably come back and haunt him if he let it happen. There was no way Malfoy would get any closer to Kagome, not on his watch.


	27. Chapter 27

Draco climbed to his feet, brushing passed the redhead and stalking a few feet away.

"By the way, when you can take your own advice about picking up and moving on you can start preaching to me, but since you can't get over Weaslebee just be quiet."

George shot to his feet, his hand balling around his wand.

"Let it go, he's not worth it." Kagome whispered laying her hand on George's fist.

"He's a prat, what are you doing with him?" George questioned throwing himself back into his chair.

Kagome arched her eyebrow, "we work together at St. Mungo's, and he's the other apprentice healer. Don't look at me like that, I was just as surprised."

George snorted, "he's probably volunteering as a way to repay a debt to Harry for not sending him to Azkaban; his family has enough money he doesn't have to work."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back, crossing her arms. "Who am I to judge?"

"I need to get back to the shop, I left Ron in charge and it's his first day as my new partner." George said.

"Congratulations to that." Kagome smirked.

Both stood and leaned in for a departing hug. "Later then." George smirked.

"Oh, thanks for the blanket this morning, I'm happy to still have you with me." Kagome sighed, giving George a slight bow.

"So formal, and it was nothing, I'm always going to be there. We're family." George stated simply.

Kagome smiled, "I'm happy you're mine."


	28. Chapter 28

_Kagome gripped her book tighter, watching Harry grab the snitch in the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match._

 _Fred had finally broken her down and she found herself in the bleachers, watching the players every move. When he would ask later she would of course still tell him that she couldn't stand the sport, but maybe she'd go to the next one and sit next to her boyfriend._

 _The stands erupted in cheers, Slytherin booing or remaining silent as they filed out of the stadium, casting surly glares at the cheering students._

 _Kagome's eyes remained fixed on the field, Cho Chang shaking her arm and jumping up and down. Malfoy had landed close to the Gryiffindor team shouting something to be heard over the cheers._

 _"Cho… Cho… That's not good." Kagome said tapping her best friends arm._

 _Cho stopped her cheering and watched the secene unfolding. Malfoy shouted something else when George and Harry sprinted forward, the three chasers restraining Fred._

 _"Well, welcome to your first Quidditch match; you should get to him, he'll probably need to see you after whatever Malfoy said." Cho said, turning to Kagome with a sympathetic look on her face._

 _Kagome shoved her way through her housemates, running along the outside of the pitch and finding the entrance to the Gryffindor locker room._

 _Angelina was leaning against the locker, her hands holding her head, her remaining teammates on edge, ready to spring into action in case Fred tried running out to find the Slytherin seeker._

 _Alicia glanced up as she stepped into the room, she ignored the fact that she wasn't a Gryffindor and jerked her head to the bench where Fred sat still in his uniform, his knuckles turning white from gripping the wood so tight._

 _Fred glanced up when he heard footsteps, sagging into the bench before standing up. "I'll meet you all later."_

 _He could feel the tension leaving his body as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and walked with her out of the locker room and back to the castle, recounting to her what she had missed on the pitch._

" _You played brilliantly." Kagome murmured in an attempt to make him feel better._

 _Fred glanced down slowing to a stop, "you actually watched?"_

 _Kagome smiled, "maybe it wasn't so bad."_

 _Fred smiled and dipped his head down, kissing her softly, "I love you."_


	29. Chapter 29

_Kagome stepped out of Ginny's room, her hands smoothing her hair over to her right shoulder as her emerald green dress swayed as she walked._

 _"Look at you looking all fancy." George commented, the bandage around his head distinguishing him greatly from his twin._

 _"There is a wedding today." Kagome pointed out with a smirk._

 _"Yes, our little Billie's all grown up now." Fred quipped as he sauntered into the kitchen._

 _Kagome snorted and sat in a chair, eyeing both brothers closely before her eyes zeroed in on George's bandage. "I need to take a look at that."_

 _George shrugged and collapsed into a chair opposite, "by all means healer."_

 _"She's going to be the most beautiful healer at St. Mungo's; they'll be lucky to have her." Fred beamed giving Kagome a kiss as she began unwrapping the wound._

 _George made a gagging noise as Kagome began her inspection on his ear. "It's got to be easy on you now, eh Kagome?"_

 _Kagome rewrapped the area with a new bandage and sat back on Fred's lap, confusion written on her face. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, now you won't have to wonder if you're snogging the right twin." George teased, tossing a wink at the dark haired woman._

 _"I never… I never wondered."_

 _Fred kissed Kagome's bare shoulder, smiling against her skin as a laugh slipped through his lips._

 _George's smile widened teasingly, making Kagome flush._

" _I'm going to go and finish getting ready." Kagome mumbled. "I love you!" Fred called after her, his smile matching George's._

 _George turned to Fred and leaned back in his chair, "I love teasing your girl, but you should go make sure she's good."_

 _Fred smirked and stood, clasping his brother on the shoulder as he past by on his way to Ginny's room._

 _George glanced to the side, meeting his mother's gaze through the open door._

 _Molly wore a look he couldn't fully read, but he thought he saw an undertone of unease and sympathy._


	30. Chapter 30

Arthur brushed his hands together and braced his arms around the small plate in front of him. "Your mother's worried."

George scratched the back of his neck and jerked his head to a pile of letters on the countertop in the kitchen. "I hadn't noticed, so sending me four a day isn't normal?"

"She thinks that you're only around Kagome to fill the void of Fred's loss; or that there's something deeper there. Either way, she's sent me because you haven't written her back."

"Why do people keep asking if I fancy her? You want to know the real reason I keep company with her? She reminds me of the good times, everything from the time we were 12 was with her; she's a brilliant friend and I love her to death." George sighed, his hands being thrown in the air in exasperation.

Arthur raised his hands in a calming gesture, "I know that, but your mother just wants to be sure you two aren't using each other. She's been paranoid since the battle… It's an adjustment."

George sighed and dragged his hands through his hair, "I know, sorry. Let me just ask though, would it be so bad if it escalated?"

Arthur pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side, "has it?"


	31. Chapter 31

Draco glanced up from his pumpkin juice from his place in the healer's tearoom, Kagome trudging in covered in goo. "What is that?" he sniffed, jerking his head at her robes.

"A failed attempt at making a painkiller potion, did you know that essence of rue couldn't be put into a potion?" Kagome asked, wiping the goo away from under her eyes.

"I didn't really care to know about that… just being honest." Draco shrugged.

Kagome sent a look across the table, bracing herself against the tabletop and dropping her head in thought.

'I don't understand, I wonder if I can do something else with it instead? Maybe if I add less mandrake?' Kagome thought.

Draco slid his mug of pumpkin juice across the table, Kagome's dark head lifting to see what he was doing.

"You look like you need this more than I do." He mumbled.

Kagome pushed the mug back, "thank you, but I couldn't take your drink."

Draco frowned and shot his hand forward around Kagome's wrist, pushing the mug into her opened hand. "I'm trying to be nice, please take it."

Kagome sighed as the edges of her mouth turned up slightly, "I appreciate it, thank you. But it isn't nice to grab people…"

Draco's teeth clenched as he released the woman in front of him, "you're never satisfied with people trying."

Kagome's eyebrow quirked as she took a small, tentative sip of the pumpkin juice, "all I'm saying is that you're better then your namesake, you're different from the rest of your family. You proved that when you fought on our side."

"Just take the pumpkin juice and say thank you, you don't have to lecture me every time you see me." Draco's face began turning pink as he blushed.

Kagome shrugged and stood up, "better see if I can get that potion right. See you later."

Draco grumbled as she walked out, leaning forward and re-claiming his mug of pumpkin juice.


	32. Chapter 32

Draco peered into the potions room of the hospital, watching Kagome drop something into the cauldron and stir, watching the potion carefully.

"Oh I think I've got it!" Kagome squealed.

Looking down excitedly she jumped when the potion exploded making her groan.

"Were you even any good at potions?" Draco asked, walking into the room.

Kagome tugged her outer robes off and wiped her face off with the inside. "Yeah, that was before I got to the real world and had to figure it out on my own."

"Why not write to Professor Snap—Slughorn. Maybe he knows something."

Kagome glanced up as she dropped her robe onto the table next to her. "Yeah… Are you… Are you alright?"

Draco looked up from examining her failed potion and crossed his arms. "I'm fine, why do you care anyway?"

"Because it's obvious you don't get the concern everyone else receives, it's hard to imagine that a former Slytherin let alone one from the Malfoy family feels anything other than hatred towards those of us that fought against the Death Eaters." Kagome explained.

"So you're pitying me." Draco seethed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and propped her hip against the table, her own arms crossing in agitation. "Stop being such a git, why is it so hard for you to understand that not everyone hates you? Our side wasn't the only one that lost loved ones."

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. "You're not going to stop are you?"

Dropping his arms, Draco watched a smile form slowly, "no, I'm a Ravenclaw you didn't give me an appealing reason to give up."

"You're wasting your time." Draco mumbled.


	33. Chapter 33

George checked off items on his list as he re-filled the shelves. Diagon ally was quiet and dark, allowing him to reflect more on what he was doing. He loved having Ron helping out, but he was no Fred so when it came time to close he insisted his younger brother return home for the night.

Hearing a crack behind him he turned slightly before going back to his list. "Hey, taking inventory and re-filling shelves, your favorite. Want to help?"

Kagome silently walked up and grabbed the spare list, staring at the parchment with the quill lying in her hand gently.

"You well?" George asked, turning fully from his duties.

"I think going back to St. Mungo's was a bad idea." Kagome mumbled.

A dark look crossed over George's face before he led her to his office, pulling two chairs together and sitting down. "What'd that slimy git do?"

"It's not Draco… I just feel so guilty. It's easy to be there and loose myself in work and there are some moments where I'm even happy and I come home and I still feel happy and I feel guilty for being happy because how can I be when Fred's not here?"

George blew out a breath silently and leaned forward, gripping the girl's shoulders gently. "He would be thrilled that you're helping other people, he would be so proud of you. If anyone would know, I would."

Kagome sniffed and sucked in a deep breath, lifting her head. "I just hate feeling so guilty."

George gave her a smile and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her. "There's no reason to be guilty, and I promise you, it's going to be okay. You've still got me."

He could feel his ears tinge pink as he whispered the last part. "You look exhausted, you can stay in the spare room if you want."

Kagome leaned back and nodded, "thank you, what would I do without you?"


	34. Chapter 34

Kagome thrashed sitting up in the bed quickly, her heart hammering in her chest as flashes of green and lifeless faces danced behind her eyelids. Holding her right hand to her chest, she lifted her left to her forehead and wiped away the sweat.

'Figures, the nightmares from the Feudal Era disappear to be replaced with the Battle of Hogwarts.' She thought. Letting out a shaky breath she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, wishing more than anything that Fred were here to keep the nightmares away.

Lifting her head from her knees as a cry reached her ears she climbed out of the bed, and padded along the floors pausing outside of George's room.

"George?" she called softly. Blankets being rustled harshly met her ears, sounds of distress making its way through the door.

Pushing the door open carefully, she bit her lip as he flung himself into a sitting position, shooting a spell into the opposite corner and lighting up the room.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright." Kagome said, rushing to his side.

"There was a Death Eater… a Death Eater in the corner… I got it… did I get it?" he rambled.

Kagome leaned over and turned the lamp on, the light illuminating the room. "You had a nightmare… have you had them often?"

George gripped his wand tighter, bracing his arm on his knee and holding his head. "It should have been me, Fred… I should have gotten him out of the way in time. We were both right there… I wish I could switch places with him, every night I wake up and I make that same wish."

Kagome placed a hand on his white knuckle, watching it release slowly around his wand.

"Please don't say that."

George turned his head, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Why? You'd have Fred back."

Kagome frowned, her eyes filling with tears. "Because then you wouldn't be here."

"But that's the point, I don't think I can do this anymore." George mumbled.

Leaning forward, Kagome wrapped her arms around George and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please George, you can't think like this. I can't loose you too. You're family needs you, _I_ need you."

George sagged into her embrace and let his wand drop to the mattress. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything crazy. It's just how I've been feeling when I wake."

Pulling his arms though Kagome's hug, he wrapped his own around her as her tears began soaking through his shirt and placed his chin on the crown of her head. "Sorry."


	35. Chapter 35

George unwrapped Kagome's arms from him, laying her gently onto his mattress. He wasn't expecting her to fall asleep the way she had, curled up against him after waking from her own nightmares, but he wasn't surprised with how exhausted she looked.

"Sleep well." He murmured, bringing the sheet up over her and walking to the door.

'Another early day.' he thought. Making his way down to the shop, he yawned before taking up the parchment and quill he abandoned the previous night when Kagome came in.

Rolling the parchment up he made his way out of the office as Ron apparated into the middle of the store. "George, Hermione found her parents. I need to take some time off."

"Why do you need to go? Isn't she capable of reversing the memory charm?" George asked confused.

"Of course she is! I need to go though, I'm going to ask her dad if I can marry her." Ron explained.

George smiled and slapped his brother on the shoulder, drawing him in for a hug. "Well done mate, I'm happy for you."

"So about that time off…" Ron pressed.

"Don't raise your voice, Kagome's sleeping. Of course you can take time off, you're a partner now… you don't need to ask, just send an owl." George sighed.

"Kagome's… Sleeping?" Ron asked, his brow furrowing.

George shrugged, "she came by last night and I gave her the spare room. Why are you giving me that look? Why does everyone give me that look?"

"I'm not giving you a look, I think it's brilliant you two are still close." Ron mumbled.

"Don't tell mum." George stated, his eyes narrowing.

Ron shrugged and held his upper arm as George shoved him, "I mean it."

"Fine." Ron exclaimed, shoving his brother back.

George nodded before holding his hand out, "good luck, mate. I hope he doesn't say no."

Ron smirked and grabbed his hand, "thanks."

Turning back to the door, Ron paused, "listen, I'm not against you two together, I think it'd be good for you. I'd rather her be with you instead of Malfoy."

George clenched his jaw together and sighed heavily. "I feel as though that was not meant to be an insult so I'm just going to tell you to have a safe trip."


	36. Chapter 36

_Fred dropped a box into the living room of his and Kagome's new apartment, huffing as he put his hands on his hips._

 _"Looks like someone needs to exercise." Kagome teased, dropping her box beside his._

 _"I don't know how muggles do it, it's exhausting. Are you sure I can't convince you to move into the flat above the shop?" Fred questioned._

 _Kagome tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "That's yours and George's space for when I'm not here, I'm not intruding on that."_

 _Fred smiled and pulled her closer, "George appreciates that, and also that you're willing to share me with him."_

 _Kagome laughed, "Who am I to tear apart the Weasley twins? Besides, there's no point in you staying by yourself here while I'm in school."_

 _"I love you." Fred sighed._

 _Kagome smiled, "I love you too."_

 _"We'll need a bigger place though if we get married, George'll be moving in with us you know." Fred smirked._

 _Kagome snorted and shook her head, her smile never wavering, "I expected that. So I figured I'd surprise you both."_

 _Fred watched as Kagome walked to the other side of the apartment, pulling open a door and showing off another bedroom. "I didn't want George sleeping on the couch because I know he's going to be here a lot so I sprung for the two bedroom."_

" _You're amazing." Fred breathed. Kagome smirked sauntered over to her boyfriend, "I think I've earned a little something."_

 _Fred grabbed her head; his fingers wrapped into her hair as he dipped his head and captured Kagome's lips in a kiss._


	37. Chapter 37

Draco was up early, earlier then he wanted to be on his day off but he figured it was for a semi-good cause. He got dressed quickly and apparated to Diagon Ally, making his way silently through the early shoppers.

He found the shop easily enough, the giant head above the door continuously moving. "Alohomora." He mumbled, the tip of his wand pointing at the lock.

Stepping inside, he winced as the bell above the door chimed, drawing the attention of George on the second level.

"You have some nerve breaking in here. What d'you want?" he asked, peering over the railing.

"It's not like that… I'd like to have a chat." Draco responded, turning his wand over in his hand.

George disappeared over the railing, re-appearing at the stairs with his own wand drawn. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

Draco cleared his throat, "I wanted to say… to apologize on behalf of my family for any pain we may have caused to you and yours."

"Harry put you up to that? Told you you'd all stay out of Azkaban if you came and gave an insincere apology?"

"No, no one put me up to anything. I'm just… I'm trying to change… be nicer." Draco explained.

George laughed and tilted his head to the side, "you wouldn't know what nice was if it bit you on the nose. What a load of rubbish."

Draco glared and began lifting his wand out of habit, George hurrying and doing the same.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked tentatively, appearing over the railing with bedhead and alert eyes, her wand visible and ready.

"Malfoy was just leaving." George assured, moving to open the door for the blonde.

Draco made a noise and jerked his gaze from his co-worker, making his way to the door. "I'm sorry for the loss of your brother." He enunciated clearly before disappearing into the crowds in the alley.

George stood frozen, unsure if what he heard was true or not before releasing the door and wandering into his office, closing the door behind him.

'I knew he could do it.' Kagome thought with a sigh, beginning to comb through her hair.


	38. Chapter 38

_Cho spun her dress around, the ivory material swirling and catching the candlelight._

 _"The long sleeves are detachable, but I think I might leave them on." Cho explained._

 _"It's beautiful, you're going to look stunning." Kagome commented._

 _The Yule Ball was a few day's away and the excitement was riveting through the halls of Hogwarts, the girls were especially excited to be able to put away their school robes and get dressed up._

 _Cho smiled and hung the gown up, throwing herself on her bed and bouncing in excitement as she stared at her friend. "Now it's your turn."_

 _Kagome smiled and pulled her own dress out of her trunk, dropping the skirt and holding it forward. The skirt was black and high wasted with a slit. The top was white with red cherry blossoms and a red obi._

 _"That's going to look beautiful on you!" Cho smiled._

 _Kagome hung her dress on the canopy of her bed jumping at the foot and crossing her legs. "What are you thinking of for your hair?"_

 _Cho pondered and dragged her hands up her neck, piling her hair up before letting it fall. "I still can't believe I'm going with Cedric."_

 _"You two are so cute together, and after watching you two make eyes at each other all year I'm happy you're finally making it official." Kagome smirked._

 _"You were not making eyes at each other." Cho mumbled as pink tinged her cheeks._

 _Kagome giggled and tilted her head to the side, "so you two eyeing each other across the Great Hall at meals and in class must have been my imagination."_

 _Cho laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "He's very cute."_

 _Kagome launched herself off her bed and across the dorm, plopping down next to her best friend. "Shouldn't you be studying for potions?" Cho asked with a knowing smile._

 _Kagome made a face, "you've got me there, but I'm just so excited! You can't tell me you're about to study your potions are you?"_

 _Cho snorted and pushed her bag under her bed with her foot. "Lets go see what's going on in the common room."_

 _Kagome smiled wide as both girls climbed off the bed and made their way down stairs, gossiping animatedly._


	39. Chapter 39

Kagome knocked on the door to Malfoy Manor, feeling out of place in the shadow of the giant building as she huddled into her winter clothes.

The door creaked open slowly, an old house elf peering at her in between the crack. "Yes?"

"Um… hi. Is Draco here?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to the elf's level.

"Young master Malfoy is home, come." The house elf swung the door open more, allowing Kagome to follow him into the foyer.

The house elf bowed before snapping and disapparating, leaving Kagome in the dark room.

Pulling the blue and bronze scarf from her neck, Kagome unzipped her coat and draped the scarf over her arms.

"What are you doing here? Finished with your replacement?" Draco called as he stepped into the room, his shoes clicking loudly on the marble.

Kagome turned ignoring the jab with a sigh, "I wanted to give you your Christmas gift, since Healer Smethwyck gave us both a small vacation for the holiday I'm going to the Burrow and didn't want to wait until after. Merry Christmas."

Draco looked at the small box she held out held together with green paper and a silver bow he glanced up unsure. "Is this a joke from your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one… thanks to Voldemort… and I'm getting tired of you constantly pointing that out." Kagome growled.

Draco frowned and took the box carefully. "You and his doppelgänger looked pretty cozy, having sleepovers now."

"It's called having a friend and someone to talk to that's mourning with you, something you clearly don't know anything about." Kagome hissed, her face going blank.

"You could have been put in Slytherin, with that icy response." Draco smirked. He pushed aside the image of Crabbe falling into the flames in the Room of Requirement, guilt and sadness filling his chest at the loss of one of his best friends.

Kagome zipped her coat and wrapped the scarf around her neck briskly, "thankfully I wasn't. I at least have the decency not to rub it in someone's face when they lose a loved one, you Slytherin's don't have any boundaries and it's sickening. Anyway… Happy Christmas."

With that, Kagome turned on her heel and started for the front door, leaving Draco in her wake.

Draco pulled the ribbon and tore the paper off carefully, lifting the lid and found a small silver dragon with bright green eyes glittering in the light.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello everyone and Happy Christmas Eve! Thank you for your support with _His Brother's Girl._ I hope I can continue to make you happy with this story. Happy Holidays! ~MoonlightsMadness**

Ginny jogged down the stairs quickly, glancing up excitedly as she neared closer to George. Being on the Quidditch pitch with the Holyhead Harpies had made her miss her brother and all of the fun they had together playing while Fred was alive.

"I missed you." She said giving him a tight squeeze.

George returned the gesture, a smile making its way across his face. "I missed you too, sis."

Ginny broke the hug, looking around curiously. "No Kagome? I thought she was coming."

"She's going to be here a little later, she mentioned a few last minute errands." George explained.

Ginny smiled and led him to the living area, sitting on the couch with him. "It's going to be a small one this year, Ron and Hermione are in Australia, Harry's coming and going with work, Charlie's working, and Fleur and Bill are going to her parents'."

"So it's just us, Kagome and Percy? How are mum and dad with that with it being the first year of… everything?" George pondered.

"They seem alright, I think they're happy you're not spending it alone." Ginny said.

George shrugged lazily and leaned back into the cushions, "I wouldn't have spent it alone anyway. The Leaky Cauldron's right down the way with Tom and a fire whiskey waiting for me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully, turning quickly as a crack filled the house. "Kagome!" she smiled, climbing to her feet and moving to give her a hug.

'Awkward.' Kagome thought dropping her bag to the ground. "Hi Ginny, how are you?" she asked, returning the gesture.

"I'm great! I'm happy you're both here because now I can start Operation Christmas!" the youngest Weasley grinned.

"That doesn't sound good." George mumbled.

"What's Operation Christmas?" Kagome asked carefully.

Ginny smiled and looked between both adults, "it's my plan for the best Christmas yet."


	41. Chapter 41

Kagome walked over to the couch with her bag and flung herself onto the down next to George as Ginny disappeared into the house. "Operation Christmas." George mused.

Kagome smirked and turned her head to look at him, "sounds like she's been planning this for a while."

"I imagine so, dunno how though, you'd think Quidditch would be keeping her busy." George replied.

George lifted his arm and draped it across the back of the couch, turning slightly and lifting his leg as his knee bumped against hers. "Did you finish your errands?"

Kagome snorted and tugged the knot of her Ravenclaw scarf free, "yeah, I shouldn't have done it but… I gave Draco a Christmas gift and he was a jerk."

George's jaw clenched at her statement as his hand twitched. "He's a lost cause."

"I didn't think so… anyway, I wanted to give you your gift now. I think it's something you'd appreciate more with just us." Kagome said. She pulled the bag closer and pulled out a neatly wrapped rectangle.

"I feel bad… I didn't get anything for you, or anyone… I've been wallowing I think." George said.

Kagome placed her hands over his, "it's alright. It's still trying on you, especially now."

George nodded slowly before pulling the ribbon and paper off; lifting the lid and seeing the silver pocket watch Fred was given when they both turned of age, the large 'F' staring at him from the lid.

He picked it up by the chain, watching it twirl slowly in the air before turning his gaze onto Kagome. "You shouldn't, you should keep it."

Kagome sniffled and shook her head, dashing away the tears that entered her eyes quickly. "No, I think he'd want you to have it."

George piled the watch and chain into his other hand, clutching it tightly. "Thank you so much."

He reached forward and drew her into a hug, kissing the top of her head softly.


	42. Chapter 42

_Fred padded into the kitchen and peered over Kagome's shoulder as she mixed something in a bowl quickly, she was covered in flour and had spots of food covering the counter._

 _"What in the world are you making, love?" he asked cautiously._

 _Kagome spun quickly, making him jump out of the way. "I'm trying to make a treacle tart. I got the recipe from your mom."_

 _Fred raised his eyebrow as she dumped the contents of the bowl into a piecrust, whirling on him. "Look, I've re-made this four times it looks fine."_

 _"Alright, calm down. Didn't you just get back from your internship though? Aren't you tired?" Fred asked amused._

 _Kagome shoved the tart in the oven and dusted her hands off with a cloth. "Yeah, it was my last day. Healer Smethwyck had me help him with a warewolf victim. But, I wanted to do this though before I left for Hogwarts."_

 _"Final year, that's exciting." Fred smiled._

 _"N.E.W.T.S. are something I'm not ready for. I don't think I'll be able to pass potions." Kagome sighed._

 _Fred caressed her cheek softly, "you'll do great. If Snape gives you a hard time, give him one back."_

 _Kagome snorted and tossed an oven mitt on the table. "If only it were that easy, Snape's potion class this year isn't going to be a joke, I may not be home for Christmas if I feel like I'm going to fail."_

 _"You can't just leave for a year and leave me alone with a treacle tart, you'll be home for Christmas because you always are." Fred smirked._

 _"Hey, I've got this year to get through, I can't leave like you and George did last year."_

 _Fred rolled his eyes and smirked, "it wouldn't kill you to be a little rebellious. Dumbledore's Army doesn't count either."_

 _Kagome tossed the towel at Fred's face before making her way to the bedroom. "I'm going to shower and finish packing."_

 _"Can I come?" Fred called._


	43. Chapter 43

Percy watched amused as Ginny and George sat in front of a chess set, both serious as they played their game with the others looking on.

"Knight to E-3." Ginny mumbled, shifting in her seat.

Percy turned from the board to Kagome, "may I have a word?"

Kagome turned and walked with Percy onto the stairwell, both sitting wide enough to allow people to walk between them.

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

Percy laced his fingers and leaned forward as he braced his elbows on his knees. "Is there anything that I could get from St. Mungo's to help with… nightmares?"

"There's the Potion for Dreamless Sleep, but you'd have to come and get checked to make sure you're a qualified recipient for it." Kagome explained.

"It stopped working, is there anything stronger?" Percy asked, desperation making its way into his normally even tone.

Kagome placed a hand on Percy's arm, fully understanding his desperation to escape the nightmares. "I'll talk to Healer Smethwyck and see if he has any recommendations, are you okay otherwise?"

"I'm handling everything fine, it's just at night when I fall asleep. I wanted to thank you for being there for George, we haven't been there as much as we should and figured he'd move on like the rest of us."

"Absolutely, I don't know what I would do without him myself." Kagome said.

Percy looked around the living area before turning to look at the woman on the stairs with him, "you're both very lucky."

Shouts from the dinning room had them both peering around the stairwell, Ginny throwing her hands up in victory while George shook his head in defeat.

Percy stood up and helped Kagome to her feet before both made their way back into the kitchen.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry reclined on the couch with Ginny; he had made it in time to the Burrow for Christmas dinner after working hours of overtime to re-establish the ministry.

"Hey Harry, mind if I borrow you for a second?" George asked, tapping Harry gently on the shoulder.

Ginny smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss before walking away, going to stand with Kagome and Molly as they cleaned up the kitchen.

"What's up?" Harry asked. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to give George his full attention as the nights of sleeplessness began dragging him down quickly.

"I wanted to ask… you've died before and I was just wondering… did you… do you think Fred felt any pain? Did you suffer?"

George's question had Harry leaning forward quickly, his eyes open and alert. He saw the desperation and pleading in the red head's eyes and quickly fumbled for the right words in his mind to ease his mind, even just a little.

"It's quicker then falling asleep… no pain." Harry reassured, reminded quickly of Sirius' own words to him on the night of the battle when they talked through the Resurrection Stone.

George released a breath, nodding slowly. "Thanks, I've been feeling so guilty over him, it's hard."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, I understand how you must be feeling." Harry said.

George nodded and stood up, "I'll let you get some rest, Ginny says the Ministry's working you like a dog."

Harry nodded and watched as George walked away, he closed his eyes as a small smile drifted across his face. He felt better about helping George then he had felt since he started at the Ministry.


	45. Chapter 45

George threw himself back on his bed, he had returned home from the Burrow hours ago and after walking around the shops two levels and his own flat aimlessly, he was mentally preparing himself for the next day. It was New Year's Eve and he would be entering into a new year without his twin.

With a resigned sigh, he sat up and rubbed his face.

Looking around his bare and quiet room he disapparated, appearing in Kagome's living room.

"Do you mind if I spend some time here? Not used to ringing in the New Year alone." He mumbled to Kagome's back.

Turning from the fridge, Kagome strode forward, offering out a mug of firewhiskey. "I wondered if you'd end up coming tonight, I heard fireworks on the other side of the building. The roof is always empty if you want to watch?"

George took the drink and nodded, both apparating to the roof. "I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"Same way we've been doing it the last seven months, together." Kagome sighed.

Both perched on the edge of the roof, their feet dangling down as they watched the fireworks light up the sky with the muggles talking loudly below them.

"I like your fireworks better." Kagome said, nudging him lightly with her elbow.

George turned from the lights, watching as the colors danced and lit up her face, taking in how much older she looked then her 19 years of age. "How are you?"

Kagome turned her head, "I don't know, I'm sad and guilty for being sad because you lost him in ways I couldn't even imagine; and when I start feeling a little happy I feel guilty for being happy. Night is the worst, not just the dreams but being alone, I reach over and don't feel him."

George nodded sympathetically, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. "Will it get better?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." George answered honestly.

Kagome heaved a sigh as the muggles shouted the countdown, both peering down at the large crowd gathering closer together.

 _ **"Happy New Year!"**_

"Happy New Year, George." Kagome said, turning and raising her mug up.

George lifted his in response, "Happy New Year, Kagome."

The glass clinked gently as they stared at each other, both leaning in quickly and giving a small kiss on the cheek. George reached up, cradling the back of her head before leaning down again and softly placing his lips on hers.


	46. Chapter 46

Footsteps sounded through the quiet Weasley family graveyard, the steps making a bee line for Fred Weasley's spot.

"Sorry I haven't been to see you, I've wanted to… it's been hard. I don't know if you know what's going on here, if you're fully on the other side or if you managed to somehow stick around and we just don't know it yet."

A pause as the breeze ruffled hair and clothing.

"We kissed. It was unexpected and it was kind of nice. I don't know when the feelings started but it's making me happy… I hate admitting that to you. I'm torn, Fred. Everyone else seems as though they're able to pick up the pieces of loss and move on and yet here I am still looking for you to help make the final decision on what we should do."

A sigh before looking up at the sky and around the area.

"I need a sign, I need to know you're okay with this or if you're not. Why'd you have to die? Nothing would be complicated if you and I switched places."

George stood from leaning against the headstone, and turned to face it one more time. "I really miss you, Freddie."


	47. Chapter 47

"Healer Smethwyck, do you have a moment?" Kagome asked, jogging to catch up to the senior healer.

"What is it?" he asked, his tone a bit more brisk then Kagome was used to.

"I have this friend, he was in the Battle of Hogwarts with me, he's having some really bad nightmares. He was taking the potion for dreamless sleep but it's not effective anymore. He asked over the break if we had anything stronger." Kagome explained.

Smethwyck turned, stopping his quick strides to give her his full attention. "That's the only thing we have, and since we're so understaffed it is impossible to come up with something stronger. Is that all?"

Kagome felt her face heat up, "yes sir. Thanks for your time."

Smethwyck nodded and began walking again, leaving Kagome to trek back to the tea room to fold the towels she started.

"That went well." Draco smirked, shaking out a bed sheet.

"No one asked for an opinion, Draco." Kagome grumbled.

Draco shrugged and glanced up, "so I have to ask, you looked very radiant when you walked in this morning. Finally moving on from Weaslebee? Who's it with? His dragon lover of a brother?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kagome sighed.

"Oliver Wood? You do love the Gryffindor's don't you? Or maybe it's the twin… couldn't bare to live without his face so of course that's the logical explanation."

Kagome whirled, tossing her towel onto the pile. "My love life is of no concern to you."

Draco smirked, his own linens long forgotten on the table. "You two were dating your entire school career and one year after, who knew all it took was seven months to get over him? George must be happy."

Kagome swung her hand, the towels and bed sheets flying around the room. "I wish it was you that died in the war; Crabbe was nothing, you're unbearable."

Draco watched with narrowed eyes as Kagome stormed out of the room before moving to pick up the discarded items. He tried to ignore the sting in his chest, mentally admitting he had deserved that outburst.


	48. Chapter 48

George turned between the groups inside of the shop, the after work hour crowd had swarmed quickly, making him silently curse letting Ron go home early after having three weeks off to Australia.

"Have a skiving snackbox, the next time your brother tries to take your sweets will be the last time." George winked, handing the box to a little girl before slipping off to avoid the girl's mother.

A familiar head of dark hair had him straightening his tie before tapping her on the shoulder.

"I didn't think I'd find you before I had to go back to St. Mungo's." Kagome sighed.

"Have you… have you been crying?" George asked. Glancing around, he pulled her gently into his office, shutting the door behind him. "What's the matter?"

Kagome shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose, "sorry, we're short staffed since the ministry came and took everyone associated with Death Eaters in for questioning, part of their plan to clean up. I've been pulling doubles for the last week."

"Alright, are you sure that's it? Malfoy didn't do anything did he?" George prodded.

"He's turning me into a horrible person, he keeps pushing buttons and I just keep saying terrible things!" Kagome exclaimed, her fingers digging into her scalp.

"You're not a horrible person, he's just scum." George mumbled.

Kagome leaned back onto his desk, lowering her hands and looking up at him. "Sorry, I'm running on almost nothing. Lack of sleep and dealing with him everyday is giving me a nervous break down."

George shrugged, "ignore him, or ask if they'll give you different shifts."

"Yeah, Healer Smethwyck hasn't been in a good mood since the Aurors came in and swept out the others so I don't think that'll work." Kagome sighed.

"You could work here." George suggested.

Kagome smiled, "that wouldn't work, I'm not funny like you."

George gave a one-shoulder shrug and leaned back on the desk next to her.

"Right, I need to get ready to go back and you should probably get back out there." Kagome sighed.

Pushing off of the desk Kagome stood straight and pulled her hair into a high pony-tail. "Wish me luck, I might kill him this time."

George laughed and stood straight, moving to the door. "I doubt that."

"I can be scary." Kagome argued.

"Right, about as scary as a pygmy puff."

Kagome pointed, her fingertip resting on George's chest. "Look here Weasley, a pygmy puff has nothing on me."

George smirked and gripped her finger, tugging her closer as she blushed. "I suddenly don't doubt that."

"You should get out there." Kagome mumbled.

"In a minute." George replied.

He bent down, gently placing his lips to hers before standing straight. "Have a good night at work."


	49. Chapter 49

Draco slumped against the wall, his fatigue showing through his normal snobby façade.

"Oh good, there you both are."

He groaned as one of the healers walked closer, he could see Kagome freeze out of the corner of his eye as she tried to duck away before thinking better of it.

"I need you two to run breakfast trays to Lockhart and the Longbottom's; Kagome when you're finished Healer Smethwyck needs you on the first floor, room 394."

"Great, probably some idiot trying to keep a creature they shouldn't be again." Kagome sighed.

"Maybe it's Hagrid." Draco smirked.

Kagome grunted, rubbing her face. "Right, I'll take the Longbottom's their breakfast… you get the amazing Gilderoy Lockhart."

Draco nodded, agreeing that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for him to take the Longbottom's their breakfast. "He's not too amazing."

Kagome snorted and wandered off to the kitchen, leaving Draco in her wake.

Draco rubbed his face, hoping it would wake him up a bit before stretching out his aching and stiff back muscles. Turning, he began to slowly walk away, ignoring the footsteps behind him.

"You're looking a little worn Malfoy. First time doing work?"

Draco whirled around, his signature sneer etched firmly on his face, "I'd apologize for being born into a family with money, but you wouldn't know anything about that. Now what do you want?"

George walked up, his arms crossed over his chest as he frowned at the younger man. "Clearly you were raised by a horrible woman that would teach you to treat girls the way you do."

"Don't you dare talk about my mum! Besides, you should be thanking me, I'm the reason she snogs you, probably gets in your bed; because she's upset. You couldn't get her if you tried. You're nothing to her but a filler that Fred left." Draco smirked.

George ground his teeth, pulling his wand out as Draco did the same. "Keep talking, give me a reason to kill you."

"You don't have the guts." Draco hissed.

 **Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your continued support! These next 8 weeks are going to be challenging for me in updating, I'm entering into my senior project in college and my 9 month old isn't sleeping at night. I haven't forgotten about you all or this story, and I'll do my best to keep with the updates! Love to all! MoonlightsMadness**


	50. Chapter 50

Kagome wiped blood off on her robes as she and Healer Smethwyck walked out of Room 394.

"You did well in there, thank you. You're on your way to taking the next step to being a healer and no longer a trainee." Smethwyck praised.

Kagome bowed her head, feeling relived his mood had lifted somewhat. "Thank you, Healer Smethwyck. Now if only people would leave the werewolves alone."

"What do the muggles say; 'you can't fix stupid'. Make sure you change your robes and get something to eat. I have a feeling it's going to be another long day." Smethwyck sighed.

Kagome nodded and began walking down the hall, taking off her outer bloodstained robes. Turning, a rumble shook the building, making her grab the wall for support as she teetered. 'What the hell was that?' she thought.

Running down the hall as the noise subsided, she skidded to a halt as the remaining healers peered down a dusty corridor.

"What's going on?"

"Are we being attacked?"

"Wait… are two people _dueling_?"

"Is that Malfoy? Who's the other one?"

The group watched as the dust settled, allowing them to see Draco lying on his back in the rubble, another figure stirring from his spot by the door.

"Aurors are on their way."

Kagome leaned forward as the other man climbled gingerly to his feet, blood making it's way down his face from a gash on his forehead. "George."

Maneuvering around the debris of the destroyed corridor, she placed her hand on his arm softly, mentally assessing the wound on his head. "Do I want to know?"

George winced as he turned his head, "told the slimy git to leave you alone."

"I see how that went, you should sit down."

One other healer stepped forward to check Draco's own wounds, the rest dispersing to take care of the patients and make sure they weren't hurt.

"Really? I didn't have enough work to do so you had to give me more? Do you know what the paperwork for this is going to look like?"

The remaining four in the corridor looked, staring at Harry as he surveyed the destruction with a look of exasperation and a little mix of awe, he was used to creating it himself, it was nice seeing it from someone else.

"What in the bloody hell happened?"

Kagome and Draco winced as Healer Smethwyck rounded the corner, his face turning a nasty shade of red as veins protruded from his neck.


	51. Chapter 51

Healer Smethwyck stood across from his two trainee healers, eyeing them critically as the Aurors scoured the building and debris for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well?" he hissed.

Kagome cleared her throat, shuffling her feet before shooting a look at Draco.

"He came in, angry and it escalated." Draco shrugged.

"I doubt that very much, now I have a destroyed corridor, half of a healer's tea room and patients that are convinced Death Eater's are on a rampage for revenge." Healer Smethwyck growled.

Harry walked up, eyeing the three of them carefully. "Healer Smethwyck, may I speak with you?"

Kagome and Draco walked away, Harry and Smethwyck walking further down the destroyed corridor.

"I have a bad feeling." Kagome sighed.

"Sorry." George said, still sitting in the same spot.

Kagome knelt down, checking his head wound again. "It's alright, it was going to be one of us. But… you couldn't have come around until we weren't so understaffed?"

"He's nothing to me, he doesn't get a pass to treat people like that, especially you." George argued.

"Listen, I appreciate where you're coming from, but you shouldn't have done it here."

George pulled her hand from his head, "just say thank you."

"Thank you." Kagome smirked.

"Kagome, Draco come here please." Harry called, walking closer to the group.

Both sighed and made their way over, arms crossing as he led them back to Healer Smethwyck.

"I want to fire you both… Auror Potter has a different idea." Healer Smethwyck started.

Kagome stomach dropped, her hands shooting up to frame her face nervously.

"Oh calm down, it's Potter to the rescue." Draco scoffed.

"Anyway… I've recommended that you both be put on leave for a bit so you can sort through your personal issues… about a month." Harry explained.

"Brilliant, I can sleep."

"A month? What did I do?"

Harry turned from his glaring match with Draco, "some of the staff has said there's been some animosity with you two and since George was here on your behalf… stop smirking Malfoy, I'm not done with you."

Kagome threw her hands up, spinning on her heel and storming away as Japanese flew from her mouth angrily.

"So, what's going on?" Harry asked, pulling Draco aside to talk privately.

"You want to know what my problem is Potter, why I'm worse than I was at Hogwarts? This is what the people want, they want Draco Malfoy the Death Eater, I'm just giving it to them."

Harry rubbed his forehead with a sigh, "people are upset by your family name and what it used to mean and that I saved you from Azkaban. The war is over, it's time for you to figure out how to moved passed it on your own and to give people a different image when they think Malfoy. You have a month, just try."


	52. Chapter 52

George ducked as throw pillows flew through the air, hitting the wall behind him.

"I can't believe this! You two act like idiots and I'm the one getting punished." Kagome hissed, flicking her wrist and sending the throw blanket on the back of her couch at him.

"To be fair, I got in trouble too." George offered, pulling the blanket from his head.

Kagome stormed forward, jabbing her finger into his chest. "Community service is not 'getting in trouble', you didn't loose your job. Do you know how hard I worked to get good marks in school?"

George pushed her hand down carefully, knowing full well a sharp movement had the potential to set her off again. "Look at it this way, now you get to sleep a little, be refreshed."

Mentally cursing herself for being so short, Kagome stood up on her toes in an attempt to be at his eye level. "I didn't care about that, I was helping people, George. Do you know how nice it was to feel needed in that sense?"

"Not where blood is concerned… but I do help."

"Selling stupid funny pranks doesn't help anyone." Kagome grumbled.

George frowned, "they're not stupid… and some people cope differently… wasn't that already established?"

"Oh yes… mine was to help people physically heal, yours was to obviously become destructive and rude. Picking fights at other people's work, that's smart." Kagome nodded.

"I was trying to help. Did you want me to do nothing when you kept coming into the shop crying?" George asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said, her eyes wide as she nodded.

George shrugged and nodded slowly, "fine, then don't come to me crying next time. Deal with it yourself."

"I didn't ask you to take care of it, it's called venting!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then find someone else to vent to." George growled back, disapparating with a loud crack.

Turning, Kagome stomped through the apartment, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Sliding down the piece of wood, she grunted when something hard fell onto her head.

"What's this?" she whispered, turning the small parcel around in her hands.

 _To be opened and read by the Healer Higurashi_

'Fred?' she thought, reading the little note on the envelope.

With a sigh, she opened the bottom drawer of her dresser, burying the parcel in the contents before shutting it. "That'll never be opened then." She sighed rubbing her head.


	53. Chapter 53

George walked through the living space of the shop, a mug of tea in his hands as he absently straightened some of the items he walked past.

It had been a few days since he and Kagome last spoke and he was starting to miss her. In the last few days, he also found himself outside of Fred's room quite a bit, the room he vowed to never enter after the battle.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob peering inside the room that time forgot, everything still in its place. He stepped in fully, checking his watch quickly to make sure he had enough time before he had to open the shop.

He ran his fingers over Fred's desk, careful of the scrawling's of new inventions and notes. Pictures of him and George and him and Kagome or the three of them were in various places; walls, the nightstand, his desk and dresser.

One thing had managed to catch his eye, on Fred's normally messy bed the sheets were pristine and pulled up with a small envelope sitting propped up on the pillows.

Carefully perching on the edge of the bed, George broke the seal and unfolded the parchment, glancing around.

 _George,_

 _You told me not to write a note like this for Kagome, but I did anyway and I also wrote one for you… obviously. Clearly if you're reading this I didn't make it home to take it off the bed and burn it so there's some things I want to say._

 _DO NOT RUN THE SHOP INTO THE GROUND! So help me, I don't care how grief stricken you are, if you don't take care of it I'll come back and kill you. You can't let it die like I have, it's everything we've ever wanted and worked for and I'm proud of you for taking it on all on your own._

 _Make sure mum's alright. She'll bombard you with letters, dozens a day is likely, you know mum. Make sure she'll be alright to go on, but please don't forget about yourself. Grieve and get back to work, it's what we do, the people need our products after the war, all the people that were lost._

 _Finally, take care of Kagome. You two need each other now more than ever, make sure she fulfills her dream of being a Healer, but make sure she's eating and getting out and socializing. You were always better at taking care of her after she was let down (usually by me especially after we left Hogwarts)._

 _Sorry to leave you like this George, we've spent our entire lives together and I left you to figure out how to live alone._

 _Mischief Managed  
(is that corny? I feel as though it's a little corny)_

 _Fred_


	54. Chapter 54

Kagome huddled into her jacket against the biting air, her hands feeling as though they were being stabbed with icicles. She had apparated a little down from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so George wouldn't spot her.

She had realized her mistake as soon as she said the words, but she was too angry to admit she was wrong. Without work, this past week had driven her crazy with cabin fever, finally baking a batch of cookies to make amends with George.

"Finally." She breathed, her breath coming out in a puff.

Ducking into the joke shop, Ron looked up from stocking with a nod and smile. "George is upstairs, want me to get him?"

"Oh no thanks, I'll just go up." Kagome smiled.

Loosening her scarf, she began climbing the stairs, her stomach in knots as his back came into view.

George bent down next to him, catching Kagome out of the corner of his eyes. "We're closed."

"I deserve that. Here, I made these for you; I just wanted to come and say sorry. I was angry and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have." Kagome nodded, moving forward to place the plate on the shelf next to him.

George stared at the plate as she turned and walked closer to the stairs, "you think a plate full of cookies makes up for that?"

Kagome froze, her foot on the top step. "No." she brought her foot back up, moving to the side to lean against the railing.

George turned, crossing his arms and leaning back into the shelves. "You're tongue is going to get you in trouble."

"It already has… clearly."

Dropping his hand onto the cookies, George held one out to her shaking it a little as she shook her head. "Come on, you're not the only one needing to apologize. Take the cookie and let me say sorry now."

"Fine." Kagome sighed.

Reaching out, she grabbed the cookie, her fingertips brushing his as they kept their gaze locked.

"Hey George—" "Go away Ron, we'll talk later."

George grabbed her wrist lightly, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry." He whispered.


	55. Chapter 55

Draco walked down Diagon Alley, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as people jumped out of his path. Acting as though it didn't bother him was starting to become harder then he thought it would be, he had assumed after the war he and his family would go back to being awed at.

He ducked into Flourish and Blotts in an attempt to escape some of the scathing glares.

Darting up the stairs and around some of the bookshelves, he leaned back and gave himself a moment to drop his mask. He didn't understand, he and his parents hadn't fought in the final battle; not really, they made sure they were in the least amount of fighting and only sent out disarming spells.

Footsteps had him flinching and glancing up, his mask fully in place with insults already turning through his mind.

"Following me?" he sneered.

"Don't flatter yourself, I saw the paper this morning on a morning walk and have been trying to find you since. I thought you might like to see it but I gave up and came in here to read." Kagome snorted.

She handed over the Daily Prophet, folded and tucked so a picture of Severus Snape was staring up at him.

Draco grabbed the paper, a little unsure in knowing if she was getting him back with a hurtful prank after what he had done to both of them at St. Mungo's the previous week.

"I didn't know if you'd seen it, thought this might interest you a little maybe help you release some of your anger and general disdain for the world." Kagome explained.

"It turns out Harry's been fighting for this since the battle. I thought you'd like to know." Kagome said when Draco continued to remain quiet.

"Thank you!" Draco stammered as Kagome started walking away.

Kagome froze, unaccustomed to hearing sincerity in his words. "You're welcome, Draco."

Draco turned from where Kagome's form was back down to the Daily Prophet in his hands, a small, genuine smile tugging at his lips.

 _Harry Potter wins to have Severus Snape vindicated of his Death Eater status and all charges against him—hailed a hero of the Second Wizarding War by Rita Skeeter_

 **Hello all! After yesterday I had a bit of moving around to do with the chapters and honestly couldn't figure out what I should do as a sort of tribute to the late Alan Rickman; I thought maybe this could serve as a small one. RIP Alan, you were amazing!**

" _ **After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."—Albus Dumbledore**_


	56. Chapter 56

"So Ron's leaving to become an Auror, when you came in was his last day. I loved having someone to work with again but he didn't understand the business at all." George snorted.

He sat across from Kagome at the Leaky Cauldron, eating a late dinner and catching the other up on what had been going on when they weren't speaking.

"No way, Ron choose the safe job over the dangerous one, who would have thought." Kagome breathed sarcastically, sipping her butterbeer.

George rolled his eyes and scooped up his mashed potatoes, "not my brother."

"So… since you're not working what have you been doing?" George asked carefully.

Kagome stared thoughtfully at the candle that flickered on their table, her hand covering her mouth. "Well, I tried catching up on some sleep… the nightmares are worse when you're exhausted it turns out. I wandered around Diagon Alley mostly, found a corner in Flourish and Blotts and just read."

"You're… still having the nightmares too? Percy had written asking if you had found anything at St. Mungo's yet." George brought up.

Kagome's eyes darted to his, he wasn't going to outright ask her but the curious look on his face was saying a lot.

"I kept meaning to write to him, Healer Smethwyck said it wasn't the top of his priority list basically. I was trying to figure out a nice way of telling him." Kagome sighed.

George reached across the table and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "it'll work out. I did have an idea today though, since Ron's not working with me anymore and you're not at St. Mungo's for the next month, why don't you come work with me?"

"I don't know, comedy's not really my thing." Kagome mumbled.

"Well I know that's true, but I wouldn't put you in the experiment room or anything. And just think, you'll get to do your favorite thing; inventory." George beamed.

Sensing her hesitation, George disapparated from his chair and apparated next to her, making her jump before he tossed his arm around her and leaned down. "It's not like you've got anything else going on."

"And whose fault is that again?" Kagome grumbled, smacking him in the chest lightly at his comment.

"It will be fun." George smirked.

Kagome sighed and shrugged, "fine, but if another telescope punches me in the face I get to punch you."

George nodded and stuck his right hand in front of her, "deal."

Hesitating for a moment, Kagome grabbed his and shook slowly. 'What am I getting myself into?' she thought.


	57. Chapter 57

George yawned as he walked through the flat, a mug of steaming tea clutched in his hand. Once more he was up early, sleep eluding him most of the night, so he made his way down to the shop to do his pre-shower routine before opening.

'Did I leave a light on last night?' he thought squinting at the brightness that was spilling in the room.

Leaning over the railing, he smiled softly seeing Kagome studying the shelves, memorizing all of the contents and where they were located, writing little notes on a bit of parchment.

"Some things never change." He mumbled.

Climbing down the stairs, he leaned against the railing at the landing sipping on his tea.

"How long have you been doing that?" he finally asked.

Kagome glanced up from her notes as a small blush spread across her face. "Not long, I didn't want to make a mess on my first day. I don't want to be the reason the shop fails."

George smiled and walked forward, taking the parchment from her grip. "There's nothing to be worried about, Explosives Enterprises is on the top floor, Muggle Magic is over here behind the stairs in the corner, Defence objects are over there, WonderWitch is behind that curtain, and the Sweets are right here. You're going to be fine."

Kagome glanced around nodding, "okay, that's not too hard to remember… "

"Nope, even Ron knew so if he knows where everything is then you'll do brilliant." George winked.

"Do you always run around in the morning without a shirt on?" Kagome asked, taking notice of George's state of undress.

"It helps me wake up, you should try it." The red head smirked; not telling her it was drenched in sweat when he woke.

"Who says I haven't." Kagome countered.

George froze, staring at the dark haired woman in front of him. Breaking out in a smile, Kagome tapped his back in passing, darting up the stairs and up to the flat. "I'll make you some breakfast." She called.

Looking down into his slightly chilled tea, George blew out a breath. 'I'm in over my head here, I need that sign Freddie… I shouldn't be having these thoughts about her, but I think I really like her… am I wrong? Is this wrong?'


	58. Chapter 58

George tossed the small candy cluster in the air, catching it and holding it out between his finger and thumb. "Come on then, you're the newest one so you get to be the guinea pig."

Kagome shifted on his bed, crossing her legs as she squinted at the cluster of magical candy. "I don't know… You won't even tell me what it's called and it's 2AM."

"I'll tell you after you try it, and I couldn't help what time the potion was finished. Bottoms up!"

Kagome took it tentatively, sniffing the small ball. "And this won't hurt?"

"Stop stalling, you really think I would hand you something to try that'll hurt you?" George asked.

"Alright." Kagome grumbled. Popping the chocolate cluster in her mouth, she chewed carefully, expecting something to pop out before swallowing.

"How do you feel?" George asked after a few moments.

Kagome shrugged and tilted her head to the side. "I feel fine, am I supposed to feel something?"

George frowned and scribbled something on a piece of parchment on his lap. "Alright… I guess we'll try again when I get the next batch done. You can use the spare room if you want."

"Well gee, thanks George for the hospitality." Kagome teased.

"Anything for you." George snorted.

Kagome kicked her legs out, wrapping her feet up before falling off of the bed.

"Is this it? How do you feel? Are you tingly or anything? Lightheaded?" George asked, peering over the edge of the bed.

"Well… my face hurts, but not as much as my pride." Kagome sighed.

George gave a single shoulder shrug before climbing down to help untangle her feet. "So, would you feel as though the Clumsy Cluster was a success?"

Kagome groaned and climbed to her feet, "Clumsy Cluster? You would give me that."

George smirked and climbed to his feet, tucking a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear. "It's just apart of the testing phase, don't worry it'll pass. Do you need help getting to your room?"

"I'm suddenly clumsy, I'll be fine." Kagome said.

Turning, Kagome began walking to the door, tripping over her feet and falling towards the corner of George's dresser.

"Oi!" George exclaimed, lunging forward.

Both hit the ground, George peering up at Kagome as he broke her fall when he yanked her back.

"I think I like this." He mumbled.

Kagome blushed and propped herself up, bracing her hands on the floor, "what are you doing?"

George's hands ran up her back gently, brushing the curtain of black hair way from her face. "I don't know, I haven't known for a long time."

Kagome gently placed her forehead against his, "we shouldn't do this."

"Probably not." George murmured.

Kagome sat back, pulling her hair over her shoulder as George sat up.

He reached forward, playing with the ends of her hair before she grabbed his hand. "Tell me to stop, to leave you alone." George demanded.

"`I can't." Kagome sighed.

George wound his hand into Kagome's roots, pulling her closer. Kagome closed her eyes, tilting her head up and pressing her lips into his fully.


	59. Chapter 59

Cho stepped through the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron, tugging her hat off as she walked up to Kagome's back at the bar, flinging her arms around her friend and startling her.

"Cho! I'm so happy you're here, thanks for coming!" Kagome squealed.

Cho took the seat next to Kagome, "I'm happy to finally hear from you. I've been a little worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about… I'm fine…why the look?" Kagome asked.

"After Fred… after the war ended you were secluded and it's understandable and then a few weeks ago I saw in the Daily Prophet about the fight at St. Mungo's with George and Malfoy and your name was mentioned… are you okay?" Cho asked carefully.

Kagome shot her friend a look, "that I was not apart of, and it's stupid what happened. I'm fine though; I didn't ask you to meet with me so we could hash out my mental state. I wanted to ask… how long after Cedric died did you know it was time to move on?"

Cho scooted her mug of Butterbeer closer, a look crossing her face. "Well… I don't think I really knew. I tried a little with Harry but I think we both knew that it was a rebound thing. I think it was before Christmas though, when we tried that I realized I might be ready."

Kagome nodded, digging her fingers into her hair and scratching her scalp. "I have to tell you something, George and I are kind of being really flirty and we're kissing and –"

"—are you hooking up?"

"No! It's kind of innocent right now, but I'm feeling really confused."

Cho rubbed Kagome's back sympathetically, "well, are you happy?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "but why do I feel guilty?"

"Because it's your first potential relationship, it'll pass. You know, I always thought you were with the wrong brother." Cho said thoughtfully.

Kagome yanked her head up, staring at her best friend as she picked at the plate of food in front of her. "Excuse me?"

Cho turned, "well, you and Fred were breaking up once or twice a month for the entire time we were all at Hogwarts together before they left in our sixth year. That's not normal, no matter how sweet he was after you got back together."

"Thanks for that input." Kagome grumbled.

"It was an opinion, don't get upset. Listen, there's no reason to shy away from something that makes you happy, and if it doesn't work out that's sad, but don't run. Life's too short." Cho shrugged.

Kagome propped her head up on her hand, squishing her cheek. "Yeah it is… don't tell anyone okay? Until we can figure everything out and I'm pretty sure Molly would have a conniption."

"I don't know anything." Cho smirked.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled back.

Cho nodded and tapped Kagome's shoulder, "you should go see him before someone else snatches him up."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes as they both hopped down, both hugging each other tightly. "Thanks again for being my voice of reason."

"That's what best friends do." Cho smiled.


	60. Chapter 60

Ginny yanked open the door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, startling Kagome as she nibbled on a sandwich, fixing the display in the front.

"Sorry about that, the door wasn't as heavy as I thought. Is George up yet?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"He's over there." Kagome mumbled around her food, jutting her chin to the Muggle Magic section.

Ginny gave her a small thanks and a smile before bounding off to George, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey little sis, what are you doing here?" George asked, wrapping her in a hug.

"I wanted to come and see you." Ginny mumbled.

"Hey Kagome, you've got it right? Mind if I disappear for a bit?" George asked.

Kagome straightened the sign and tilted her head in thought. "I'll be fine."

George nodded and guided Ginny into his office, sitting next to her. "Everything alright with Quidditch?"

"Yeah, it's a little more difficult balancing Quidditch and planning a wedding but I'm doing alright. I actually wanted to give you these." Ginny said, producing two tickets from her back pocket.

George took the tickets with a smile, "your first game, I wouldn't miss it. Playing the Tutshill Tornadoes besides, you'll swamp them."

Ginny smiled, "and I gave you a second ticket in case there's someone you wanted to take."

"Who would I be taking?" George asked.

"Just someone that we both know, maybe she's in the shop… oh don't give me that look, I've thought there was something going on for a while." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

George tapped the tickets between his fingers, "listen, don't tell mum…"

"I'm not telling anyone, that's not my business. I'm just happy that you're both doing well and not moping about anymore." Ginny said.

"It's a work in progress… It's not easy and we're still adjusting… but it's nice." George rambled.

Ginny placed her hand on his arm, "calm down, you don't need to convince me. Like I said, I noticed something months ago, plus the way you lit up around her and the way you only opened up to each other. I think it's romantic honestly, the stuff of fairy tales in the muggle world."

"I guess…" George said slowly, not sure what she was talking about.

Ginny smiled and gave him a hug, "I love you, but I have to go. I'm meeting Harry for breakfast before we both go to work."

George nodded and hugged her back, opening the door into the shop and leading her to the front door.

"Bye Kagome." Ginny said, giving her a smile before leaving.

"Bye! Everything alright?" Kagome asked, turning back to the display.

George ran his open hand across her stomach, pulling her back against his chest. "She knows, but she won't say anything. Why do you keep staring at the display?"

"It looks crooked."

George tilted his head slightly before placing his chin on her head, "I don't see it."

"You're not looking hard enough." Kagome mumbled.

"I don't need to, it's perfect." George mumbled, kissing her head.


	61. Chapter 61

Draco paced anxiously around the foyer of Malfoy Mansion, his gaze darting up at the clock every few minutes. Harry had shown up with a few other Aurors, claiming they needed statements and other information to formally close the case against them, he claimed it wouldn't take long but he was pacing the hall for almost an hour now.

"Master Malfoy, Miss Higurashi is here, she claims you asked to speak with her." An aged house elf said bowing low.

"Yes, bring her in."

Continuing to pace he glanced up fully when Kagome came into his line of sight.

"What did you have to say to me that you couldn't write?" she asked carefully.

Draco strode forward, extending his hand. "First, thank you for attempting to be nice to me when I always wasn't; second, thank you for the article about Professor Snape… It means a lot."

"Alright, you're welcome." Kagome said taking his outstretched hand uncertainly.

Draco released her hand and reached in his back pocket, making Kagome tense up and her hand inch to her wand in the waistband of her jeans.

"I took the liberty of writing down the exact ingredients of what is in the Sleeping Draught and the Potion for Dreamless Sleep, as well as the traits the individual ingredients do." Draco said, producing a rolled up piece of parchment.

Kagome took the parchment apprehensively, "color me confused. What's this for?"

"When we were at St. Mungo's I heard the conversation with Smethwyck about not having a strong enough potion for those having nightmares after the war. Since I'm better at potions then you I thought this would help a little." Draco explained.

"Thank you." Kagome breathed.

Draco inclined his head, "I'm trying to be a better person… It's a work in progress."

Kagome laid her hand on his arm as a small smile appeared, "I know, thank you again for this. It's going to help a lot."


	62. Chapter 62

George dropped a blob of flobberworm mucus into his cauldron, sitting back as the blue smoke turned an unsightly shade of orange.

"Interesting… lets see if I can add the lovage." He mumbled, dropping small pieces of the plant into the cauldron.

Leaning back he mixed the potion, waiting. 'Promising.' He thought. The smoke turned a vibrant green before the potion began bubbling and exploding all over the room.

"Oh come on!" he shouted, wiping his eyes and flicking his hands.

The room to his door swung open, Kagome walking in excitedly before pausing. "What happened here?"

"Failure at it's finest, lovage and flobberworm mucus don't work together." He said scribbling the last part onto parchment.

Kagome produced the rolled up parchment Draco gave her, "I finally cracked it, I think I can make a potion or something to help with the nightmares."

George tossed the towel to the side, extinguishing the flame under his cauldron.

"Brilliant! Let me clean up in here and we can get started, we may have to make a run to the apothecary though." George said.

"Scourgify."

Kagome glanced around the clean room, bouncing anxiously. "Great, you and your room are clean, can we go?"

George smirked at her moving to sit at the edge of the bed, "let me see?"

Kagome handed the parchment over, watching as he read over the ingredients. "This seems pretty complicated… is this exactly how it's made?"

"More or less… It probably needs some kind of tweaking." Kagome shrugged.

George nodded slowly, tapping the parchment before folding it and sticking it in his pocket. "Well, let's go and get started."

Kagome grabbed his hand, attempting to tug him along.

"Slow down, everything will still be there if we walk. I don't think I've ever seen you so excited." George chuckled.

Kagome turned, "I'm finally getting the chance to _really_ help people; more then what I was doing at St. Mungo's."

George smiled and followed her down the two flights of stairs, leaving the shop before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's amazing how much you want to help people."

Kagome glanced up, threading her fingers through George's that hung off her shoulder. "I do what I can."

George looked down kissing her softly as they walked.


	63. Chapter 63

_Kagome placed her yellow backpack on the table of the kitchen, straitening her shirt as her mother cooked. Her back protested all of her movements, but she ignored it... She was going back to Fred today after spending her summer in the Feudal Era hunting down the jewel that once more resided in her body._

 _"I'm ready to go to the airport, are you still taking me?" she asked._

 _Kimi stiffened, "I thought you weren't going this year since you spent your whole summer in the Feudal Era. Since you just killed Naraku I figured you'd stay here, you're magically school will understand."_

 _Kagome tilted her head to the side, "no, I'm not going to put off school… this is a crucial year for me, I have to pass all of my O.W.L.s if I want to be a healer. I thought I told you that last year?"_

 _"You did…"_

 _"Mom, what's wrong?"_

 _"I don't want you to go back, it's not right." Kimi sighed, turning to face her daughter._

 _Kagome frowned, "what do you mean?"_

 _Kimi sighed, "I can handle you being a priestess, that's such an honour for our family, but a witch? That's not right, it's not natural."_

 _"Is that really why you're upset, or is there something else?" Kagome asked carefully._

 _"What does that mean?" Kimi asked._

 _"Mom, you think I don't notice that you ignore everything I say when it comes to the Weasley family, Molly in particular? Now, what's really going on?" Kagome asked._

 _"Ever since you've gotten that letter five years ago I've rarely seen you, the last time when you brought your boyfriend here, clearly this is not where you want to be and honestly I'm relieved. I'm relieved because I don't have to worry about you hurting someone, like when you started the fire right before your letter came."_

 _Kagome hung her head, "I'm controlling it… and the fire was an accident."_

 _"Your grandfather could have been killed. I… I think it's best if you don't come back for a while." Kimi stated._

 _"I wish I could say I understand but I don't, but I'll respect that. I'm sorry that under this difficult time in the wizarding world we couldn't see eye to eye." Kagome said, her voice barely audible._

 _Kimi sighed and turned around, turning off the stove, "come on, I'll take you to the airport."_

 _Kagome shook her head, turning around as she grabbed her bag. "Thanks, but I'll walk, I'll be alright."_

 _Grabbing the handle of her trunk, she wheeled it out of the door not looking back as she made her way to the stairs._

 _"Ah, Miss Higurashi, I was coming to gather you and your things."_

 _Kagome turned startled, "Headmaster?"_

 _Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand, sending Kagome's trunk ahead of them. "Take my arm."_

 _Kagome gripped his arm tightly as he disapparated from the grounds, cross-continent apparating them back to England._

 _With a jolt, Kagome released Dumbledore's arm as he strode forward through a house._

 _"Kagome dear, your trunk's in your room with Ginny and Hermione, why not go upstairs." Molly said pulling her into a hug._

 _Kagome nodded, confused as to what was going on and nauseous over the trip as she climbed the stairs._

 _Rounding a corner down a hall, Kagome launched herself forward as Fred left his and George's room with something in his hands._

 _"I'm so happy to see you." Kagome breathed._

 _Fred picked her up and held her tighter, "mum said you were coming, I've missed you so much."_

" _Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." George said behind the two._


	64. Chapter 64

Kagome watched as George handed over the list of ingredients they needed, hanging back towards the front of the apothecary shop.

"He's going to grab everything for us." George said walking up to her.

Kagome nodded, "I hope this works."

George gripped her hand and squeezed lightly, "it will."

"Excuse me."

Kagome and George turned at the timid voice spotting a young woman shuffling her feet.

"You're Kagome? My sister was in Ravenclaw house a year below you… You saved her life at the Battle for Hogwarts, Sue Li? She had a bad wound on her shoulder and a werewolf was clawing at her neck, but you saved her. I just wanted to say thank you."

Kagome inclined her head, the memory playing out exactly how it happened. "You're welcome. How is she?"

"She's almost fully recovered… thank you again."

The woman bowed low with tears in her eyes, Kagome returning the gesture. "When your sister's well enough, I would love to hear from her if you could write to me."

The girl's face broke into a smile, "thank you, she would love that."

With a wave, she was gone out of the shop leaving a heaviness behind.

"I didn't know you did that! Hey… are you alright?" George asked.

Kagome shook under his grip, breathing heavily as green and red flashes appeared before her eyes, a burning sensation beginning along her back. Her chest tightened, and she leaned over before pushing George away and stumbling out of the shop and into the cold January air.

'Oh gods, what's going on, what is this?' she thought closing her eyes as the lights dimmed.

She leaned over and crouched down, her hair falling over her shoulders from under her hat as she tried to get her breathing under control.

She was vaguely aware of the bell above the shop and George crouching down in front of her, placing his hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"Can you walk? Lets get you back to the shop." He said softly.

Kagome nodded, standing shakily as George helped her walk. Kagome clung to him as her eyes re-focused and the pain in her chest subsided. 'What the hell was that?' she thought.


	65. Chapter 65

George stepped into his room, a steaming mug of tea in his hand as he peered at the lump under the sheets.

"I brought you some tea, are you alright? What happened?" he asked softly, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

Kagome shrugged and snuggled deeper into the mattress. "I couldn't breath, my chest started hurting, and I was… seeing things from the war."

George placed the tea on his nightstand, smoothing her hair back from her face, "you want me to stay here, I can close the shop today."

"No thanks, I just need to stop feeling so nauseous then I'll be fine." Kagome mumbled.

"If you need me for anything, I'll be downstairs. Do you need anything before I go and open? Something to eat? Another blanket?" George asked.

Kagome shook her head, lowering the blankets from her face, "maybe a kiss."

George smiled and leaned down, giving into her request before getting up. "Alright, I'll be back soon. Get some rest."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she settled under the blankets, George leaving her alone in his room. Hearing the door shut softly, she waited before flinging the blankets off and padding over to the mirror he had hanging on his wardrobe door.

Gingerly, she lifted her shirt over her head and turned, an angry red scar that ran from her shoulder blade to her hip suddenly flaring to life with pain. She had been carrying the scar around for four years all of a sudden it tinged at her prodding as she ran her fingers over it, curious as to why it was bothering her after all this time.

She vaguely remembered being hit in the spot of her back during the Battle for Hogwarts, which must be why it was bothering her, making her nauseous. Tugging her shirt back on, she made her way back to the bed, settling back into the mattress and burying herself under the blankets.

With a sigh she rolled over, closing her eyes as the pain ebbed away. 'I might have to go home sooner then I wanted to.' She thought.


	66. Chapter 66

George looked over the ingredients for the potion again, scratching the back of his head as he tried to determine how much of each to put in. Kagome convinced him—more like stared at him as he tried to coax her back to the bed—that she felt well enough to make them both a quick dinner. He couldn't argue with her, not when she gave him a look with her hands on her hips and her eyebrow cocked like it was.

Sighing, he leaned back as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, placing her head against his.

"You're going to get a headache glaring at it." She mumbled.

George sighed and patted her arms, putting the parchment to the side, "it's so complicated, there's no way half of them are going to mix together."

"At least one of us learned something from all of those potions classes." Kagome sighed, her arms slipping from his neck.

George put the list down, standing up and walking out into the kitchen/dining area where Kagome was putting the plates on the table.

"I was thinking… maybe making this into a new product to sell? Maybe start a line, these could be Dreamless Donuts or something… Nightmare Nougat's." George explained settling into a chair.

Kagome looked up from her plate, there was a spark in George's eyes that she hadn't seen since before she was forced into hiding at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He seemed genuinely happy, and he was actually inventing again; he had a small bit of liveliness in him.

"I like that." She nodded.

George jumped up, pacing around the kitchen as he snapped, "and we could do something with chocolates, chocolate makes people happy… cheery… Cheerful Chocolates! And Memory Mallow for people that want to forget, or ease the memories!"

He found a quill and leaned over the counter, scribbling on parchment as he mumbled to himself.

"Freddie, come here and tell me what you think about this!" he called, waving the parchment excitedly.

Kagome fumbled as she went to place the food on the table, turning slowly.

George's excited expression quickly turned crestfallen, "oh."

Tossing the parchment to the counter, he fisted his hands and turned sending his fist flying into a cabinet.

Kagome padded over to George as he slid to the floor, hands digging into his red hair. She clambered down and sat next to him, drawing her knees up to her chest. "George, I think you need to talk to someone about your anger…"

"I lost my twin Kagome, I think I have a right to be angry."

"Yeah, but that's not a healthy level."

George dropped his hands and turned his head, "just because I express my grief differently... I'm handling it."

"Please don't start insinuating that I haven't and don't continue to grieve for him… don't do it," Kagome hissed.

George leaned his head back, connecting with the cabinet door harder then he intended. "You're right… My anger's becoming an issue, I'm lashing out at you and I don't mean to."

Kagome reached over, gripping his wrist gently and wincing as he hand swelled. "Let's go fix your hand."

George nodded and climbed to his feet grabbing Kagome and pulling her closer, "I'm sorry, I'm going to do better."

Kagome smiled softly and reached up, stroking his cheek with her thumb, "it's an adjustment."

George gripped her hand and brought it over his mouth, kissing her fingers gently.


	67. Chapter 67

Kagome cleaned up the bathroom, wiping blood off of the sink and putting bandages away; George had done way more damage then she initially thought to his hand.

"I was thinking, would you like to come back with me to Japan? I think it would do us both some good to get away from everything." Kagome said.

George looked up from the tile he was staring at, arms crossed and brow furrowed as he leaned against the door jam. "Leave?"

Kagome nodded slowly brushing passed George and walking down the hall, "it's just for a few days, maybe a week or so. With everything going on… we could use the time away."

"We can't apparate across different countries, how would we get there? Train? Brooms?" George asked following her into the spare room.

"Something like that… is that a yes?" Kagome asked, her lips quirking up.

George nodded, "yeah, I think that would be brilliant. I would get to meet your mum."

A dark look crossed Kagome's face before being replaced with sadness, "yeah… I do need to see her."

"Hey, everything alright?" George asked.

Kagome's gaze remained fixed just above his shoulder as her mind wandered, her chest heavy and her stomach in knots at seeing her mother again.

"There's some stuff you need to know…"

George tilted his head, his brow furrowing.

Kagome patted the bed for him to sit next to her, "mom and I had a kind of falling out when I was 15 during the last summer I was home, the summer I arrived at Grimwauld Place."

"Is that all? I'm sure it'll be fine, with everything we've been through; don't you think it's important that you make up with her? Life's too short."

Kagome exhaled heavily tipping her head forward as she cradled her forehead in her hand. "I'm just not looking forward to it."

"Good thing I'm coming then, when would you like to leave? I can have someone come in and man the shop, or I could close it for a week." George mumbled.

"Well, you better decide, we're leaving early." Kagome smiled.


	68. Chapter 68

George looked around the airport excitedly, the sun hadn't even broken the horizon yet and this was the most awake he had been at this hour in a long time.

Next to him in the security line, Kagome fought back a yawn, their tickets in her hand with her yellow bag slung over her shoulder.

"This is how muggles fly?" George asked.

Kagome shushed him as an older couple turned around, giving them a rude look at the word. "Yes, please keep your voice down."

"Sorry, this is exciting. Dad would love this!" Kagome smirked and placed her bag on the conveyor belt, stepping through the metal detector.

"It's his first time flying… Sorry." Kagome apologized as he tried to touch the TSA agents metal detection wand.

Kagome grabbed him as the agent waved them away, clearly annoyed at George. "Listen, you've got to try to act a little more normal, the last thing we need is to get thrown out of the airport."

George grabbed her yellow bag, shouldering it as she led him to a wall of screens. "Sorry, all of this muggle stuff is kind of exciting. I don't find it as exciting as dad, but it's still pretty cool."

"Come on, the ticket and security lines put us a little behind." Kagome said.

Grabbing his hand again, she propelled them forward through the building, trying to get them to the correct terminal before the plane left without them. They made it just as the attendant was calling them to board, allowing them to run straight on and to their seats.

"You alright?" George asked about an hour later, floating through the air as the ground passed below them.

"Nervous, sorry for the rush, I wanted to get the first flight and didn't accommodate the lines." She sighed.

George smiled and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together. "It's alright, can't beat this view though."

Kagome smiled and turned back to the magazine in her lap, failing to notice George continue staring at her before turning back to the window.

Hours later, George felt Kagome's head on his shoulder and looked down. She was sound asleep with a different magazine falling off her lap, and nestling deeper into his shirt, sighing contentedly.

He leaned his head down, resting it on the top of hers and closing his eyes, his left arm moving to wrap around her shoulders.


	69. Chapter 69

"My anxiety is through the roof." Kagome grumbled as they walked out of the airport.

George looked around, following after her as she walked to a waiting bus. "It can't be as bad as you said, maybe things have changed."

"I doubt that, especially since I didn't tell her we were coming." She groaned leaning back in her seat, pressing her head into the chair.

"Is this it?" George asked as the bus stopped at a large flight of stairs.

Kagome glanced and shook her head as the bus began rolling down the streets again, "no, old lady Genkai lives there. Before I went to Hogwarts the rumour was that she was a crazy witch that trained a young man that was a descendent of a demon, making him a demon. What was the kid's name again… Yusuke Urameshi? Something like that, he was supposed to be dead from a car accident but on dark nights he stalks the people in the streets."

George's eyes went wide as she told the story, his jaw dropping a little. "That's just a story, right?"

Kagome laughed and patted his hand, leaving the question hanging. Kagome snapped her fingers and dug through a pocket in her bag, pulling out a small trinket on a string.

"Here, I almost forgot. I charmed this last night for you, it'll help you with the language barrier, just make sure you don't loose it." She said tying it around his wrist.

"Thank you." George said turning his wrist, watching as the charm would catch the light. Moments later the bus stopped outside of the Sunset Shrine, both climbing off quickly. Kagome glanced around before grabbing George and quickly apparating to the top of the stairs.

"This place is beautiful." George said in awe.

Nodding Kagome closed her eyes as the wind ruffled their clothes. "It's very peaceful here."

Giving him a quick tour they made their way to the main house, Kagome raised her hand and paused.

"Why don't you just go in?" George asked.

Kagome bit her lip and rapped twice, both pausing to hear something beyond the door.

"There's no way she heard that, you knocked too quietly." George snorted.

"That was the point… I'm not ready for this." Kagome hissed.

Both jumped as the door cracked open before swinging fully open. A dark haired woman stood in the doorway; an older version of what George presumed Kagome would look like.

"Kagome?" she said, surprise evident in her face and voice.

"Hi mom." Kagome said, a nervous smile barely gracing her face.


	70. Chapter 70

Kimi placed three teacups on the kitchen table, her back to her daughter and George as she turned back to the stove waiting for the kettle to whistle.

George glanced at Kagome, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Kimi's reaction at first had been welcoming, shifting quickly to indifferent and a little cold. Kagome remained stone-faced, fiddling with her hands under the table.

"So, what's brought you to my door?" Kimi asked walking to the table to pour the tea.

"I had a few things I needed to discuss with Misa… I knew George could use a little time away as well. How are you?"

Kimi sat across from the couple, brushing her hair back. "Very well, today's my day off so you were lucky. How are you?"

"I'm… alright." Kagome replied.

George cleared his throat drawing Kimi's attention. "Your shrine is beautiful."

"Thank you, it's a lot of work maintaining it. How long are you here for?" Kimi asked, turning her attention back to her daughter.

Kagome set her cup down, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "A week, just enough to get the answers I need."

"I see, I assume you'll want your room?" Kimi asked, not delving into her daughter's personal quest.

"No mom, I wouldn't ask that after not speaking for four years… we'll go to a hotel."

"Nonsense, I won't be here anyway, I'll be at work. You're more then welcome to stay here." Kimi said.

Kagome glanced over at George who shrugged awkwardly. "I guess."

Kimi nodded sharply, giving her attention over to George. "I need to speak with my daughter, would you mind going to the store and getting a few things for me? After you go down the stairs it's a small walk on your right."

"Oh… no of course not." George said quickly, happy to have an excuse to escape the tension.

Kimi stood and grabbed a small list off the counter with some money and returning to the red head, ignoring her daughter's disapproving glare.

"He's not the one you were dating… it was his brother?" Kimi asked.

Kagome blinked a bit of her mother's coldness still remained, throwing her off. "Yeah, that's right."

Kimi tilted her head to the side, "decided to try the other one out?"

"Actually Fred died in the Battle for Hogwarts last May… George and I only recently decided to try dating."

"I'm sorry."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at her mother's genuine sincerity, the passed year had made her untrusting of a lot. "I don't want your pity."

"I know, but it's something I understand." Kimi replied.

"I doubt that, you can't compare a war and a car accident. What you did… Sending George to the store for you was rude." Kagome scoffed.

Kimi narrowed her eyes, "Kagome, you're acting very ungrateful to me for letting you stay here."

"Because since I got my letter at 11 you complained on the way to the airport and after you picked me up every summer, that doesn't make a person grateful. And lets not ignore the fact that you thought I would stay after that summer in the Feudal Era."

"You set the shed on fire with your grandfather inside!"

"I was 10, I didn't know what I did!"

"I was disgusted when you received your letter there's nothing natural or honourable about being a witch, they were persecuted, at least being a priestess you could have been looked up to… do you know how happy I was when Souta didn't get one?"

Kagome stood up, her hands braced on the table, "I'm going to put our bag in my room and go find Misa."

Pausing in the doorway of the kitchen she turned enough to see her mom over her shoulder, "it's strange, all of the people I met at school, their parents were thrilled when they got their letter and I never felt outcasted with my friends… that feeling always popped up when I came back home."


	71. Chapter 71

George smiled at the older man as he rang up his items, suddenly nervous about paying. The money in his hands was as unfamiliar as the money Kagome handled at the airport, leaving him confused.

Handing over the money he gave an apologetic smile as the man handed back some with his bags, leaving the store quickly to avoid any more mistakes. A hand grazing his arm made him glance over his shoulder, his breath leaving him.

A woman with pitch-black hair and red lips smiled slowly, her light brown eyes catching his as she trailed her fingers lightly along his coat. "I don't mean to bother you… am I pretty?"

Her soft voice floated into his remaining ear, "yes."

She flashed a smile, white teeth showing as she glanced up at the sky. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, "excellent."

Her fingers trailed up his arm, lightly running her nails along his neck and jawline. George blinked slowly, the woman keeping his gaze as she gripped his chin in her thumb and forefinger, bringing him down closer.

"I'll see you again… I'm not finished with you." She smirked. Taking the opportunity to inhale deeply once more, the woman broke eye contact and backed away into the shadows of the two nearby buildings.

Blinking to clear his head, George looked around confused. "What was that? What happened?"

Shaking his head lightly, he made off back to the shrine.


	72. Chapter 72

Kagome glanced up at the sign on the building; she had left the house soon after her conversation with her mother, leaving a note for George pinned on her bag. That was the only spot she could think to leave it, he was determined to figure out the potion and had even brought his cauldron along for testing the ingredients.

"Misa?" she called, stepping through the door.

A crash in the back of the store made her jump sighing when Misa came into view. "I knew you would come! The tarot cards told me!"

Kagome smiled and embraced the woman, her light brown hair tickling her nose. "I guess you know why then, too?"

Misa pulled Kagome to the back of the store and up a flight of stairs after locking the front door and flipping the sign to 'closed'. "Of course, take your shirt off, let me see."

Kagome complied, lying down on the bed that was being offered. Misa mumbled something, poking and prodding the scar before her hands left Kagome's skin, returning to further investigate.

"I knew I would get you into my bed one day, and how fortunate am I that my mate's with you." A teasing voice sounded.

Kagome's lips quirked up through the pain her scar was bringing her. "Hello to you too, Kouga."

A chuckle vibrated through the studio apartment, Kouga's legs coming into her view. "That's not looking good."

Kagome frowned, she knew it was directed at his mate but she couldn't help feeling the dread pitting in her stomach. "Well?"

"I want to do a small test, I'll need to take a skin sample." Misa explained.

Kouga offered Kagome his hand as Misa readied a knife above the angry scar, Kagome taking it reluctantly and with a groan.

Squeezing tightly to the wolf demon's appendage, Kagome screwed her eyes shut as the blade dug into her skin. "Five hundred years later and Naraku's still giving me grief."

Misa barked out a laugh and set her blade aside, setting the skin sample next to it after she bagged it properly. "Speaking of such… How are you? We wanted to write you after we heard of the battle. Friends of friends of friends said you holed up."

"You heard right, I didn't see too many people the first month or so after… I hope I don't have to explain why." Kagome said as Misa slathered salve on the small wound before sticking a bandage on it.

"No explanation needed… we just wanted to know if there was anything we could do for you?" Kouga asked.

Kagome sat up, both wolf demon's watching her in anticipation. "I'm fine… I'm healing and I've started seeing someone."

Misa nodded sharply in approval, "good, you're too young to be going through all of that though. If you want… after we get the answers to what's going with your scar we can contact Fred… Maybe you could also bring George."

Kagome glanced over at the woman, her eyebrow raised in question, "how did you know?"

"Friends of friends of friends." Kouga answered with a wink.

Bowing her head with a sigh and a small smile Kagome nodded, "thanks you guys."


	73. Chapter 73

George sat cross-legged on Kagome's bed as he began making lists of what ingredients could go together. Kimi was called into work soon after he arrived from the store, leaving him home by himself. Kagome's brother was going to a friends house and Kagome was going to be gone for a few hours for whatever errands she had to run.

"Maybe I should go out and try to find her," he mumbled, turning around and looking out of her window at the setting sun.

Noise at the door of her room had him spinning around, surprised as the woman from earlier stood with her arms crossed, a sly smile on her painted lips. "I told you I wasn't finished with you."

"How'd you get in here?" He demanded.

With a laugh the woman took a few steps forward, "you think the barrier covering the shrine is for me? I'm no demon my dear."

George fumbled in the sheets for his wand, cursing when he couldn't locate it.

"Don't play coy."

The woman smiled and tilted her head to the side. She wore a sleeveless skin tight black dress, it didn't fit the cold January air at all. "I'll make this quick, it's not you I'm after but you're a nice prize all the same." She said.

She materialized in front of him, her touch had all thoughts of fighting her vanish from his mind.

"Am I pretty?"

He nodded slowly, the woman climbing on his lap and trailing her nails lightly along his neck and jawbone.

"Are you going to hold me?" she asked softly.

George wrapped his arms around her automatically, the woman pushing him to lie down before hovering over him.

Dipping her head, the woman claimed his lips, smirking as he sank deeper into her control.


	74. Chapter 74

_Kagome, I was called into work. Souta will not be coming home tonight, he has a sleepover and George is upstairs. Make sure you clean up the kitchen if you cook._

'That was probably a blessing to her; it was to me' Kagome thought dropping her keys off on top of the note that sat on a table in the entryway, kicking her shoes off.

Shrugging off her coat, she tossed it to the couch in passing, padding up the stairs to the second floor. Her back ached where Misa took her sample, it hurt more then she thought it would while attempting to stretch her back, sleeping tonight would be fun she could see it now.

Her door was cracked a little, sending some light spilling into the dark hallway. Pushing the door open slightly she froze. 'What the hell?' she thought.

George was lying down with a woman on of him clearly in the middle of a heated kissing session, the woman's dress hiked up around her waist.

Staring harder Kagome cursed before turning and hurrying down the hall into her brother's room. She knew she made the right decision giving him her bow to hold onto so she dug it out of the closet, the arrows from under the bed and hurried back down the hall.

The woman held her left hand behind her back, her lips never breaking from George's as claws sprouted from her fingers. She raised her hand from behind her back, ready to bring them down before an arrow sped between her fingers.

The flow of energy had her hissing as it singed her skin. "Priestess." She hissed, jumping to the floor.

Kagome notched another arrow, the woman's face distorting with two slits appearing at the corners of her mouth, an inhuman screech tearing from her throat, bringing George out of the spell he was under.

The woman screeched again, flinging herself from the window. Kagome turned and ran down the stairs, shoving her shoes on her feet before tearing out of the house.

"Kagome!"

Kagome glanced around the shrine grounds, propelling herself into the woods. She was vaguely aware of George running after her until she stopped at a clearing.

"Come on kuchisake-onna… I know you're watching me… you must have smelled the jewel on him."

George caught up and glanced around, he didn't have any idea what was going on but could see Kagome needed the silence.

Lowering her arrow, Kagome turned quickly and pushed George to the tree line, relying solely on the arrow she grabbed from her quiver. The kuchisake-onna screeched as it knocked her to the ground, hand raised.

"Am I pretty?" she hissed.

Kagome smirked and bucked up, "am _I_ pretty?" she countered.

The malicious spirit reared back, confused by her question. Taking the opening, Kagome brought an arrow up, stabbing her in the stomach as the spirit swiped her across the face.


	75. Chapter 75

George stepped forward when Kagome didn't move, her arm still in the air as blood trickled down her face. The last screech echoed through the woods, reverberating in his head and unnerving him.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked finally. She sat up and pulled her quiver closer, placing the arrow back in with the others.

"What the bloody hell was that? Are you okay? You're face is all bloody." George pointed out.

Kagome sighed and nodded brushing her fingertips along the scratches on her face, "yeah, it's not the first vengeful spirit I've encountered… are you okay?"

George sat down on the cold ground, rubbing his temples. "I'm a little freaked out."

"Consider this your initiation into my life… this is normal." Kagome grumbled.

"So what was that thing?" George asked.

"An kuchisake-onna, the slit-mouthed woman, she's a vengeful spirit that normally goes after kids, you're a special case though." Kagome explained, stretching her legs out and leaning back on her hands.

"Because of a jewel?" George asked.

Kagome nodded and sighed, "long story for another time."

George nodded, "yeah… that was a little too much for me to handle."

Kagome snorted and fell back, ignoring the cold air as she stared at the stars before turning to look at him. "Tell me, was she a good kisser?"

George made a face, "I was under a weird spell…"

Kagome rolled her eyes before shutting them, "yeah."

George frowned and quickly found himself on his back, Kagome sitting next to him as she leaned over. "Are you under a weird spell now?"

"Keep looking at me like that and I might be." George snorted.

Kagome sat up fully, climbing to her feet and dusting her pants off. "Come on, it's getting colder."

George reached up and pulled her back to the ground next to him, "I'll keep you warm."

He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Kagome sighed and glanced up from under her bangs. "As much as I want to find this incredibly romantic, my face burns..."

"Good reason." George agreed.

He stood up and brushed his pants off, following Kagome as she led them back to the shrine. The initial shock of a vengeful spirit had him a little nervous for the rest of their trip, but the multiple brush offs and change in Kagome demeanor made him more nervous.


	76. Chapter 76

George glanced around the bathroom a little uneasy, tightening the towel around his waist before turning and walking down the hall quickly and stepping outside Kagome's room.

"Hey… there's no shower ogre or something that's going to come after me, is there?"

Kagome's shoulders stiffened as she turned from where she glared at her bedding.

"No George, there are no shower ogres. There's a water sprite." She answered. Glancing down from his face to his chest, she felt her face heat up before turning away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kagome untucked one corner of the sheet's, tugging at the blankets. "Just some cleaning,…" she mumbled.

"Kagome, are you uncomfortable?" he asked.

She murmured something under her breath, quickly turning and pulling the pillow from its case.

"I didn't quite catch that." He stated, striding into the bedroom fully.

Kagome turned, the pillow in her hands bumping into his chest, "I'm not uncomfortable…"

"Then why can't you look at me?" George asked, amusement in his voice.

Kagome glanced over, her gaze staying on his chest before tearing her eyes up to his, his shining playfully. "Well… I did walk in on something that was a little more then I was expecting… You've already seemed to move beyond it."

George tilted his head to the side, "you're really upset by that still? I didn't ask for it."

Kagome hummed and stiffened when he touched her arm, "sorry… I didn't think it would bother me as much but… just old thoughts… you should go shower."

A look crossed George's face, his stomach tying in knots, "Kagome?"

Kagome managed a tight smile, bringing her hand up to rub his forearm, "nevermind, I'm okay—we're okay."

George opened his mouth to say something but there was a distant look in her eyes that had him from speaking up. He squeezed her arm gently before padding back down the hall, turning in time from the bathroom door to see Kagome sink to her floor and draw her knees to her chest, fingers digging into her scalp with her head downcast as her shoulders shook.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly before stepping fully into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him carefully.


	77. Chapter 77

Kagome snuggled deeper into her blankets, she smelled faintly of smoke from when she went out back and burned her other bedding after George had disappeared into the shower.

He was still awake, if the light in her brother's room filtering into the hallway meant anything at least.

She could tell he felt bad… she didn't mean to let her emotions get in the way but… she suddenly felt like a replacement somehow.

The two moths she spent in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha had killed most of her self-worth, the only time she felt worth anything was at Hogwarts and to have a sudden reminder that she could be replaced so quickly unsettled her to her core.

She kicked the blankets off in a huff, sitting up and looking around her old room before shaking her head.

Walking down the hall, she peered into Souta's room, George's back was to the door hovering over his cauldron in the corner of the room that he had her stash in her bag. Biting her lip, Kagome pushed the door open and watched.

It was late and George was pouring over ingredients to make their new line of candies work, he was so dedicated to making sure the survivors had something to ease their suffering, she was impressed and awed.

"Hey… I don't think you're going to crack the code tonight… why not go to bed and get a fresh start in the morning." She suggested.

George turned, surprise on his face at seeing her, "sure. Am I keeping you up?"

Kagome shook her head, shuffling as she crossed her arms. "No, I just figured you were tired with the time changes and the excitement."

"Yeah, I am pretty tired." George agreed.

He extinguished the flame below his cauldron and placed his things neatly in the corner, "good night."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded, "night."

"Will you… can we forget today?"

George tilted his head at her request, "if you want to… I would never do anything to hurt you, I hope you know that."

Kagome sucked in a breath and nodded, "I know."

"Will you stay with me? I sleep better when you hold me." Kagome mumbled.

George nodded and followed her into her room, tucking them both into the bed and holding her close.

"Stop biting your lip." He said running his thumb over her mouth.

"How'd you know I was doing that?"

George smirked with his eyes shut, "you started doing it when you were fifteen, you always did it when you were thinking or nervous or worried. Fred somehow always managed to find it annoying but I… never mind."

Kagome propped herself up on her elbow, her hand drawing across George's chest staring at him questioningly.

"You what?"

"It doesn't matter, go to sleep."

Kagome leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, pulling back before giving him another one on his jawline. George pulled away fully, sitting up.

He turned, scratching the back of his neck, "what are you doing?"

"I didn't think you'd be the one to pull away." she said.

George turned forward, his hands dropping over his bent knees before Kagome grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "You're all I have… I don't want to lose you."

"That's never going to happen." Kagome said, brushing hair out of his face.

George searched her eyes and grabbed the back of her head pulling her closer. He pulled her body to his, carefully moving them to lie down without breaking the kiss.


	78. Chapter 78

Misa peered down at the sample that sat in a small dish, squatting down next to the table so she was eye level with it. She brought her right hand up, a dropper filled with a blue substance hovering over the skin.

'Steady.' She thought.

She squeezed the bulb…

…one drop….

…two drops…

Misa stood after the second drop didn't react, a frown deepening on her face as she peered down at the sample.

"Maybe the juniper in the potion…" She mused, turning to a fully shelved wall filled with vials and jars.

Purple steam curled from the skin sample as Misa gave her full attention to the wall. The cloud seemed to twist it's way towards her, the end sharpening like a knife.

A shout and slaming behind her had Misa turning, Kouga tripping as he spotted the purple plum near his mate.

Misa gasped, grabbing for her athame and pointing it up and down, spinning quickly.

"Spirits of evil, unfriendly beings

unwanted guests, be gone!

Leave us this place, leave us this Circle,

That the Goddess and God may enter.

Go, or be cast into the outer darkness!

Go, or be drowned in the watery abyss!

Go, or be burned in the flames!

Go, or be torn by the whirlwind!

By the power of the Mother and the Horned One,

We banish you! We banish you! We banish you!"

Reaching out with her free hand, Misa tossed a handful of salt forward before sprinkling some water, watching as the smoke dissolved into nothing.

"What the hell was that? Are you alright?" Kouga asked gruffly.

"That's nothing that bodes well for Kagome, she's in danger… something triggered whatever is in her and now… well, that was just a taste. I fear nothing good can come of this next week." Misa sighed, turning and placing her athame back in it's rightful place on a shelf.

"Yeah but… Naraku?" Kouga asked.

Misa crossed her arms and turned, keeping her eyes locked on the small dish on the table, "someone dabbled in the darkest of the arts before his death I think. If not him, someone close to him."

Kouga's brow furrowed, "who? Kagura?"

Misa turned her gaze onto the wolf demon, "no… Kagura had no way of getting into Kagome… someone else."

"Son of a bitch… no way…" Kouga said, slowly realized whom his mate was referring to.

 **Hello all! Sorry for the long update, I'm in the final, final week of class and it's been a little tougher than I thought. Thank you for your patience and please don't forget to review. Love to you all! MoonlightsMadness**


	79. Chapter 79

George woke with a start; the light was starting to shine through the curtains into the room, signaling dawn. He softly groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, glancing over at Kagome.

She was still sleeping soundly, she lay on her belly and hugged her pillow to her face closer.

'What's this then?' he thought brushing his fingertips along the skin surrounding the scar.

It looked angry, like it was new, red and welted with a deep purple undertone and a newer area in the middle. Kagome twitched at the touch, mumbling something and rolling over.

George sighed again and carefully climbed out of bed, before pulling on his discarded pants and a shirt. He made his way downstairs into the kitchen, staring at the odd muggle items.

"It's a coffee pot, it's our own form of magic."

George jumped as Misa appeared in the doorway, still dressed in her work clothes.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet, I didn't think I was that loud." George apologized.

Misa waved him off and walked into the kitchen, bustling around with ease. "No Mr. Weasley you weren't loud, I should say you and Kagome weren't loud."

George blushed at her teasing, he and Kagome didn't do anything like what she was implying, but coming from her mother that she hadn't spoken to in years that he had never met he suddenly felt like they had.

Misa gestured for him to sit with her at the table, "I want to make something clear with you, while I don't think magic is natural and I don't want to be associated with it, if you're planning to hurt her I will advise you to get out of this relationship now. She's been through more then you or your brother know and the last thing she needs is more pain."

"I'm not… I would never hurt her." George said. 'She can't be as bad as Kagome said she was, she seems nice.' He thought absently.

"Where have I heard that before? Oh yes, your twin said the same thing the last time I saw him, he came asking for my blessing to marry her; then he went and died in that final battle."

"Yeah, that's exactly it, he died. He didn't plan on it." George said.

Misa shrugged, "I'm sure he could have done something different, then we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?"

George bristled at Misa, hitting his hands flat on the table and standing up. "Excuse me."

He winced at how loud he sounded to his one ear, turning and leaving the kitchen, he didn't want to get angrier at her, he took back anything nice he thought about her, she was a bitch…


	80. Chapter 80

George scrubbed his head with a towel as he stood in the bathroom; steam billowed around him from the shower he took. His skin was pink and tender, the same it had been since Fred died, no one knew that the hotter he had the shower the less he felt the pain in his heart as it redirected to his skin.

A loud banging followed by screaming had him throwing his clothes on and running down the stairs, pausing on the last step and peering into the kitchen before tentatively walking into the room.

Kagome and Misa looked as though they were just squaring off, a broken chair on Kagome's left indicated what he heard.

"Look at you, your school taught you a lot… you're still blowing up my belongings." Kimi sighed.

Kagome clenched her jaw and whirled on George, ripping the language trinket off of his wrist before turning back to her mother.

Kimi and Kagome began talking, both voices raising to talk over the other and be heard.

'She doesn't want me to understand.' George thought watching the two.

Kagome snapped something at Kimi, making the older woman jerk back as if she had been slapped.

With a final nod, Kagome turned and gently grabbed George's hand and pulled him out of the house and towards the stairs.

"What was that about?" he asked finally, softly as they began descending to the road.

Kagome kept them to the side as she stepped in front of him, re-tying the trinket to his wrist.

"I'd rather not talk about it… nothing good though." Kagome mumbled.

"Alright… where are we going?" George asked.

Kagome smirked, "demon hunting."

George's footsteps faltered as they walked, Kagome's smirk breaking into an amused smile.

"I'm kidding, but we're going to see some friends, one is a demon though."

"Brilliant." George grumbled, after the incident with the spirit the night before he had his fill of anything supernatural Japan had hidden from the muggles.


	81. Chapter 81

Misa heard the bell above the front door jingle, Kouga perking up in the corner of her eyes signaling Kagome's arrival.

"She's upset," she mumbled casting a glance in her mate's direction.

"She brought company." Kouga grinned, showing off his fangs.

Misa swept out of the room, opening her arms wide as she met Kagome and George in the shop below.

"You're mother is worse then ever." She said into the younger girl's hair as she squeezed her in a hug.

Pulling away, Misa placed her hand at the small of Kagome's back and began leading her upstairs, "there's a lot I need to discuss with you, I think I have an answer for what your problem is."

Kouga shook his head and walked past them sticking his hand out to introduce himself to George.

"So, you're the one that's stolen Kagome's heart." The wolf demon winked playfully.

George shook his hand slowly, his spine stiffening. "No… you're thinking of my brother."

Kouga gave him a long stare, George shifting uncomfortably.

"You sure about that?"

George nodded slowly, "yes?"

Kouga shrugged and shook his head as George glanced at the back of the shop where the girls disappeared. "Let's go chat, wizard."

George cast a final glance at the back stairwell, following Kouga slowly as he led him to a different room.

"I didn't get your name." Kouga said finally, plopping on a chair in his dubbed 'man cave'.

"George Weasley."

"Kouga."

"Nice to meet you…" George mumbled, sitting in the offered chair.

He could feel his wand in his pocket, his hand twitched as he resisted the urge to grab it and point it at the man in front of him, demanding answers.

"The woman that took your girl is my wife, Misa. She gets excited when the spirits and cards speak to her." Kouga chuckled.

"So she's a seer?" George asked.

Kouga nodded with a shrug, "in a sense."

"What are you?" George asked carefully, wiggling his wand out enough to grip it tightly.

Kouga grinned showing off his fangs that glinted in the light, "you tell me kid, what am I?"

George shot to his feet, pointing his wand at the wolf demon's face, a bored and annoyed expression crossing over his features.

"Go ahead, I could have you meeting your brother before you even utter a syllable." Kouga sighed sitting back further in his chair.


	82. Chapter 82

George's grip tightened on his wand, Kouga's eyebrow cocked as his head tilted.

"Man I like you, you're not scared to take on a demon." Kouga smiled, his serious demeanor melting away quickly.

"Come on and sit down, like I said if I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead. You hungry?" he asked.

George opened his mouth; a large growl from his stomach had him shifting uncomfortably.

"Come on, there's a place not too far from here, I want to get to know the man that Kagome likes."

George reluctantly lowered his wand and followed Kouga slowly, "won't they wonder where we went?"

Kouga shook his head, his long ponytail swinging slightly. "Nah, Misa knows."

They walked in silence, George sizing up the demon beside him.

"So, how are you?" Kouga asked as they found a corner booth in the small café.

"Fine." George clipped, he wasn't sure what to expect with the man in front of him, he seemed a little bi-polar from what he witnessed in the shop.

Kouga shrugged and nodded, "alright, listen, I've known Kagome for a while… kept tabs on her while she was away at school; especially when her and her mom had that blow out in the summer before fifth year. I just want to make sure she's being taken care of."

"Is this the, 'you hurt her, I kill you' speech? I've heard it a few times already."

"You can be snarky… I like that. Yeah, you could say that it is. Kagome's important to me, Kagome's happiness is even more so. I think you both can make each other happy for the rest of your lives… I was actually rooting for you over your brother, Buddha rest his soul." Kouga said.

George watched as Kouga lounged back, his arm draping over the back of the booth beside him.

"Fred loved her." George said.

"I didn't say they didn't love each other, they were together long enough. I'm saying I think she was with the wrong twin… especially after he cheated on her." Kouga said.

George stiffened, "he didn't cheat on her."

"That's not how it looked. But, the way you handled the situation showed she was definitely with the wrong one, not saying your brother handled it wrong, it was a delicate situation."

George rubbed the back of his neck as sweat broke out along his brow the way it always did when the situation was brought to light. Somehow the situation in question remained with the three of them inside Hogwarts' walls, the place secrets were never safe.

Kouga shoved a bite of food in his mouth, chewing slowly and watching him.

"Are you a werewolf?" George asked, grasping at anything to change the discussion.

Kouga broke the glass in his hand, "are you kidding me? do you know how insulting that is?"

George shrugged eating a bite of egg, "just curious, couldn't have you asking all of the questions."

Kouga growled and pointed his fork at George's plate, "shut up and eat."


	83. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everyone! There are a few things I wanted to clear up:

In Chapter 79 when George went downstairs I mistyped, he is talking to Kimi, Kagome's mom not Misa. Sorry about that. 

Reading back my chapters, it seems to me as though I could be bashing on Fred and making George into his shadow, I'm not in any way trying to imply that George is less than Fred or that Fred is a jerk. I love the twins and am trying to still find the correct balance for their personalities through themselves (in the flashbacks in Fred's case) and how everyone else perceived them.

Thank you all for the reviews and patience; it's all greatly appreciated. Love to you all!

MoonlightsMadness


	84. Chapter 84

_"Why'd you buy Alicia a butterbeer in Hogsmeade?" Kagome asked softly._

 _Fred blinked, George perched on a desk in the unused classroom as their books all sat next to him._

 _"Her gram died, I thought I mentioned it?" Fred said thoughtfully._

 _Kagome pursed her lips as her forehead creased in a deep frown. "That's not what I heard."_

 _George cleared his throat at Fred's questioning gaze in his direction, "don't look to me mate, I'm just here for the support and what have you."_

 _"Alicia is saying that you said that you two were on a date, at least that's what Marietta told me and Cho." Kagome sighed._

 _"Marietta must be lying… why would I say that if I'm still with you?"_

 _Kagome rolled her eyes, "Marietta doesn't lie and I'm at least talking with you about it."_

 _"Well then she's causing trouble." Fred grumbled._

 _George slipped off the desk, gathering his books and slipped outside, leaning against the wall to wait for his twin._

 _"Alicia's causing trouble! It's starting to go around that—"_

 _"That what?" Fred asked softly._

 _Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms, "there's a rumor circulating that you're cheating…"_

 _"I would never cheat on you! You understand that? Kagome, look at me; I love you." Fred said, gripping her shoulders and bending his head to fully look in her face._

 _Kagome bit her lip, "even with how difficult I've been since the start of term?"_

 _"That just makes me love you more, I'll talk to Alicia, alright? And ignore the rumors, I bet it's just the Slytherins from when you punched Pansy in her face two weeks ago." Fred said with a smirk._

 _"I love you too, I'll talk to Marietta," Kagome sighed._

 _Fred moved his arms around Kagome's smaller form as her's encircled his waist, "you let me and George deal with these rumors, the important thing is we know the truth."_

 _"Why not just tell the truth?" Kagome asked as Fred handed her her books and swung his arm around her shoulders._

 _George walked back into the room as the hall started filling with students and teachers, "it's Hogwarts, you know the boring truth isn't as fun as a dramatic lie."_

 _'Isn't there enough drama with the Triwizard Tournament?' Kagome grimaced._

 _Fred pulled his arm from Kagome's shoulder dipping his head to give her a kiss and walking down the hall opposite of Kagome, "alright, how do we deal with Slytherin's this time?"_

 _George threw Kagome a wink before they bent their heads and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, Kagome disappearing down the halls to the Ravenclaw Tower as whispers and pointed stares followed them._


	85. Chapter 85

"I'm going to have to manifest her… it could take a while." Misa explained.

Kagome sighed and nodded slowly, "alright, do you think Kouga will be able to keep George occupied for that long?"

Misa simled, her hand moving to grip Kagome's and squeeze lightly, "absolutely, take your shirt off and lie face down on the bed, please."

"I think you just like seeing me like this." Kagome teased with a snort, complying with Misa's instructions.

Misa giggled, "Oh goodness, you've caught on."

"Just close your eyes and relax… it might hurt so try to think about something else."

Kagome grunted and closed her eyes.

Cold drips fell on her shoulder blade, a heated sensation quickly stemming from the liquid as it sunk under her skin sending tingles through her body.

 _'I need to tell George… I can't tell him though; I don't want to see his face when I tell him what happened. When did I get so mean? Why'd I take the bracelet? What the hell was I scared of? No, I know what I was scared of… I didn't want to see his face when he heard what I was saying.'_

Kagome groaned softly as the pain quickly receded from her body, leaving her lying on the bed facedown still.

"Misa, is that it?" she asked.

Turning her head when she didn't hear an answer she pushed herself up and looked around.

"Misa?"

Kagome reached forward and grabbed her shirt, tugging it over her head before climbing to the floor.

"Trust you to find the one person to break my curse."

Kagome turned, her hand automatically going to the wand in the waistband of her jeans, "here I was thinking it was just Naraku… should have known it was you."

"Are you going to continue chatting or are you going to attempt to finish what was started?"

Kagome smirked, pulling her wand out fully, "sure, let's finish this… So, what'd you do with Misa?"

A smirk graced the woman's face, "wouldn't you like to know."


	86. Chapter 86

Misa glanced up from dusting a shelf, her eyes clouding over before the trinket slipped from her fingers, her eyes returning to normal.

"Damn it." She hissed.

She shot forward, grumbling when the door didn't budge from the jam.

"Kagome? Kagome, please open the door!" Misa yelled.

Laughter that wasn't Kagome's answered her, making her hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

'Kouga, I need Kouga.'

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll be right back with help!"

Jumping back from the door, Misa took the stairs down two at a time, running out of the shop and down the street to where Kouga took George for breakfast.

"Hey beautiful, here to join us?" Kouga asked.

George took in Misa's sweaty forehead and heaving chest, glancing around for Kagome. "Where's Kagome?"

Kouga leaned back, furrowing his brows.

"Something happened, I left her alone to let the potion work and the door's locked and there's someone inside with her." Misa whispered.

George and Kouga shot up, ignoring the looks they were receiving before the three of them made their way to the shop.

"Kikyo couldn't have done this." Kouga mumbled, jiggling the upstairs handle.

Misa shook her head and shrugged, "whoever is doing this to her is stronger then we thought…"

"If you two are finished chatting, Kagome needs our help. So, if you'd kindly move your arses away from the door then." George said pushing the two behind him and pulling out his wand.

"Alohamora."

The door swung open, the three pouring into the room. Kouga narrowed his eyes and instinctively grabbed George, pushing him behind.

"You're human, you really want to attempt to run into the middle of that? Kagome's got her own score to settle!" Kouga hissed.

Misa inhaled sharply, "I'd heard stories from you… this is nothing I would have expected. You said she was dead."

Kouga glanced to his mate, "she gave a good act, everyone thought she was dead."

George narrowed his eyes against the barrier surrounding the two women in the middle of the room, "who is she?"

Kouga turned, giving the red head a hard look as he contemplated what to tell him. "Her name's Tsubaki… she hated the woman Kagome's reincarnated after and wanted the jewel, kind of makes a little more sense now."

"But she's dead?" George asked.

"Obviously not, she found a way to bind herself into Kagome. She probably could have taken control and had the jewel fully given enough time, she didn't anticipate Misa though."

Misa swallowed hard as she bit her lip, "can Kagome handle this?"

"She doesn't have a choice, we can't get in that."

George frowned deeper, his grip on his wand tightening as he watched Kagome cast a spell at the silver haired woman in front of her.


	87. Chapter 87

_Kagome jumped slightly, freezing as Kimi busied herself at the stove. Turning slowly, she moved to go back upstairs when her mother called to her._

 _"Avoiding me, Kagome? Come on and have some breakfast. George seems like a very nice young man."_

 _Hearing the shower turn on Kagome blew her bangs out of her face and complied, sitting at the table. "Yeah, he is… When's Souta coming back? I'd love to see him."_

 _She hurriedly masked the confusion on her face as Kimi glanced over her shoulder at her, she wasn't used to Kimi being chipper and—dare she say—friendly._

 _"You're brother's staying over at his friend's house a little longer, they're having a good time."_

 _"…you told him not to come home, didn't you?" Kagome asked tapping her fingertips on the surface of the table._

 _Kimi glanced over her shoulder, "Kagome, your brother is having a good time at his friends house, he doesn't need to rush over here because you're visiting with another boy."_

 _Kagome scowled and shot up from her chair, circling around the kitchen until she reached the sink. She leaned her hip against the cabinet and crossed her arms, "what's that suppose to mean? I've introduced him to one guy; the one guy I dated my whole school career."_

 _"And how do you think he'd react to seeing his twin? It'd confuse him."_

 _"He's 16 mom, he's old enough to understand death and he's not an idiot." Kagome growled._

 _Kimi turned from the stove, "I didn't say he was."_

 _Kagome frowned and shook her head as she walked to the door, "I'm suddenly not hungry."_

 _"Do you think he'd be alright with this? Fred? You dating his twin; sleeping with him even? He just died Kagome."_

 _Kagome whirled around, "I'm very much aware of how much time has passed since it happened, thanks. Since when do you care anyway?"_

 _Kimi tilted her head, a slight frown marring her face. "Unfortunately you are still my daughter, it doesn't matter what kind of blood you have."_

 _"Well, I'm not going to be discussing this with you… so there's that." Kagome nodded._

 _"Have I struck a nerve? Nothing good can come of you going back to England, I'm not saying I want you to come back here, but maybe somewhere where no one knows you… you're so depressing and closed off lately."_

 _Kagome pursed her lips and jerked her head to the side, she could feel the anger welling in her belly the more her mother talked to her._

 _"I'm going to check on George." She grumbled, her jaw was beginning to ache with how hard it was being clenched._

 _Kimi sighed, "honestly, I think Fred would be hurt…"_

 _Kagome's fingers twitched angrily, a chair splintering with a loud 'CRACK'._

 _Both women stood facing each other, George coming in silently behind Kagome._

 _"Look at you, your school taught you a lot… you're still blowing up my belongings."_

 _Kagome whirled, yanking the bracelet off of George's wrist and turning back to the woman in front of her._

 _"If I hear Fred's name pass your lips one more time, so help me—"_

 _"You're a disappointment to the entire family, your grandfather died in shame!"_

 _"You're the reason he was shamed, treating your daughter like this over something she couldn't control."_

 _"I did the best thing I could when I wrote to the headmaster of Mahoutokoro the day you got your letter, asking to send you farther. Thank Buddha for that!"_

 _"Keep talking, Kimi, you're the first person I might use the killing curse on."_

 _Kimi jerked back, "you wouldn't…"_

 _"Try me." Kagome hissed._

 _Kimi searched her daughter's eyes, they were full of passion and fire seconds ago but were now cold and hard, eyes of someone that had seen more then their fair share of loss and fighting._

 _Kagome spun on her heel, grabbing George's hand and pulling him behind her out of the house. The anger was receding from her belly, leaving her feeling relieved that she yanked the trinket off George, if he had just heard her threat… she couldn't bare to see his face if he understood what she said._


	88. Chapter 88

Tsubaki frowned, she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What are you holding back for? Don't you realize this is for your body, for the jewel inside of you?" she sighed.

Kagome lowered her wand, shoving it in the waistband of her jeans, "who said I'm holding back? It's always been about the jewel so I've kind of started ignoring the spews about it, besides when the baddie always starts doing that they usually die soon; I'm just waiting for my opening."

"Now who's cocky?" Tsubaki smirked.

Kagome shrugged and pulled out a folded stack of sutra's from her back pocket, "let's just finish this."

"Are you quite sure you're Kikyo's reincarnation? Sutras, really?" the dark priestess asked mockingly.

Kagome tossed them in her direction, launching herself forward as she focused her purification abilities into her hands. She pivoted quickly, wrapping her hands around her head and gripping her face, locking her arms down onto Tsubaki's shoulders.

"If I go, you come with me." Tsubaki hissed.

Reaching back, she gripped her waist as her own powers flowed through her fingertips. Movement outside the barrier drew Kagome's attention, George had his wand drawn and pointing it forward, yelling something over his shoulder at Kouga as he attempted to pull him back.

"I brought back up." Kagome smirked.

She could feel blood beginning to drip down her sides, Kagome dug her fingers into Tsubaki's head before the dark priestess' hands dropped from her waist, her body sagging forward.

Kagome released her grip, falling back as she held her sides.

"You're never going to be happy… you think I'm the only one who cursed you?" Tsubaki grunted, blood coming out of her mouth.

"I call your bluff."

Tsubaki smirked, "you caught me… but you'll never find peace, no happiness for you."

Kagome blinked lazily, she was vaguely aware of the barrier dropping and George, Kouga, and Misa rushing to her side.

Misa leaned over the body of the fallen priestess, "Kouga, will you take care of her? Make sure she can't come back this time."

Kouga nodded and grabbed Tsubaki's body, darting out of the room in a flash.

"What happened?" George asked, smoothing Kagome's bangs from her eyes.

"She went down easy… the room's kind of spinning."

Misa ran over to he potions, running back with two vials. "Here, I need to clean you up, I'm going to have to run a few tests too."

"Hasn't she been through enough?" George asked.

Kagome placed her hand on his forearm, "it's alright."

Misa walked away again, rummaging through her stock.

"I'm going to tell you everything, you're going to know the whole story." Kagome mumbled.

George glanced down as her eyes rolled behind her head and she sagged against him. He kissed the crown of her head softly, his arms wrapping around her tightly, ignoring the blood as it soaked his arms.


	89. Chapter 89

George accepted the tea Misa handed him, glancing over at Kagome where she lay on the bed. "She'll be alright, won't she? She's been sleeping for over an hour."

"She used all of her energy holding her own against Tsubaki… she should be stirring soon." Misa said sitting across from him.

"So… this is a regular occurrence then?"

Misa smirked, her red painted lips tilting upwards in a Cheshire grin. "With Kagome, it happens more often then she cares to admit… from what I heard, she'll be telling you everything shortly."

George tilted his head to the side, "what's going on?"

Misa sat back and turned her head slightly; staring at the spot Tsubaki fell. "That's not for me to discuss with you I'm afraid."

George frowned and sat forward, placing his tea on the coffee table in between them.

"You mean to tell me there's nothing you can't tell me?" he asked.

Misa shook her head, her hair shaking softly as she shrugged, "I'm sorry, I know this must be frustrating for you after your brother passed."

George stiffened and pursed his lips.

"I put the offer out to Kagome… I'll put it out to you as well, would you like to speak with him?" Misa asked softly.

"What?"

"I can allow you to speak with him once more… only if you would like." Misa confirmed.

George looked over at Kagome and rubbed his chin, searching for something to help him ease the conflict raging inside of his head.

"I want to… I want to more then anything."

Misa nodded, "I know, would you like to now?"

George shot his gaze back to her, "I—can spirits be mad for something out of their control….?"

"Are you asking about you and Kagome?"

George nodded once, inhaling deeply.

"That's something you would have to ask him… would you like to?"

George covered his face with his hands, leaning forward and pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. He wanted to, he was desperate to speak with Fred once more time… laugh one more time… but, Fred would kill him if he knew about the two of them… Especially how long he had liked her, he was the reason for the rumors Kouga brought up.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Just say yes.' he thought feeling tears prick his eyes.


	90. Chapter 90

"I'll do it." George whispered pulling his hands from his face.

Misa gave him a small, sad smile before turning to her potion vials and coming back with a small blue flask.

"This is going to make you feel a little like you're floating before you start feeling drowsy, but once it is fully incorporated into your bloodstream you'll be able to see him again." Misa explained.

George nodded and stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

'Bottoms up.' He thought.

Bringing the flask to his lips he threw the potion back, making a face as Misa took the item from him.

"You're going to be limited on time unfortunately, it could be up to an hour, I'm not really sure. It varies." She explained.

George nodded as he lay back next to Kagome, "got it."

Closing his eyes he immediately felt as though he were floating without a broom, just like Misa described. He couldn't find anything pleasant about it as his stomach was rolling from the potion. He fisted his hands in an effort to ignore the feeling before he clenched his jaw.

He heard Misa's voice talking to him, he was having a hard time understanding the words coming from her mouth.

Taking a deep breath he pried his eyes open and glanced to the side, "what's that?"

Shooting up he looked around, he wasn't in the studio apartment in Japan, now it looked like he was waking up in the middle of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop floor.

"Oh what the bloody hell?" he mumbled.

Footsteps behind him had him feeling nervous, turning slowly his breath hitched as tears stung his eyes.

"George, what's… you're not dead too… are you?"

George shook his head slowly, "no… no… I was just… I miss you so much."

Fred exhaled slowly as a sad smile worked it's way onto his face, walking forward and flinging his arms around his twin as the tears openly fell. "Bloody hell George, it's alright."


	91. Chapter 91

Fred dropped down to sit on the steps pulling George with him. "So, what's going on out in the real world? How are you?"

"It's been difficult, some days are harder then others… Kagome's been a huge help, it seems like she's the only one who understands."

Fred released a breath, "good, I was worried if something happened to me that you two wouldn't be so close. Stupid thoughts."

Guilt suddenly filled George at Fred's carefree laugh, he raked a hand through his hair and bobbed his head to the side, "yeah, about that."

Fred clapped his brother on the shoulder and shook him softly, "how's the shop?"

"Busy… I'm developing a few new things."

Fred smiled, "you okay Georgie, you seem different."

George stared at his twin, "I feel different. I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too," Fred said softly. The twins gave each other their trademark grins as the realization dawned that they were finally reunited, for however brief amount of time they had.

"How is she?" Fred asked.

George rubbed the back of his neck, "she's alright, seems like she's doing better everyday."

"Good, you two had me worried."

Fred leaned back, bracing his elbows on the stairs behind him and stretching his legs forward.

"She's dating again." George said softly, carefully watching his brother's face.

Fred groaned, "oh bloody hell, who? It's not anyone we hate is it? Malfoy? Oh god, is it Malfoy?"

George shook his head, "no… no it's… me."

Fred shot up and furrowed his brows. "Really?"

George nodded.

"Oh thank god!"

"Fred?"

"If I had to handpick someone to date her if we couldn't be together, you were always the top of my list… I know you would treat her well, mum must be livid."

George released his held up breath. "She doesn't know… she actually seemed like she wanted me to spend less time with her after…"

Fred shrugged and leaned back, "she'll be alright. How long have you liked her?"

With a groan, George covered his face and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, "I dunno Freddie, I guess our sixth or seventh year."

"Around the time of the incident…?" Fred asked softly.

George nodded, "sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for… I'm not mad… hey, look at me. I'm not mad, as long as you're both happy then screw what anyone else thinks." Fred advised.

George nodded and sat back, "just nervous, didn't know if you'd want to come back and kill me."

Fred chuckled and slapped his twin's shoulder. "Top of my list."

Both twin's glanced up as a bright light began to glow from the shop's entrance.

"Guess that's me… I'm really happy you came to talk to me and I'm so happy for the both of you." Fred said.

The twin's stood and embraced tightly, knowing this would be the only time they would see each other again before George joined him in the afterlife.

"Do me a favor? Tell her the whole truth about the incident… she only knows snippets and that's what we wanted her to know. It's not fair to her, she deserves everything." Fred said.

George nodded, "I will. Is there anything else?"

Fred looked thoughtfully at the glowing light, "yeah, give her a huge kiss from me. Make sure she knows how much I loved her."

George nodded and smirked, "I can do that…"

Fred winked, "no crazy role playing in the bedroom… leave me out of that."

George blushed as his twin began walking into the bright light.

"I love you, Forge!"

"I love you too, Gred." George snorted.

Closing his eyes he opened them to the white ceiling of Misa and Kouga's apartment, turning his head slowly he watched as Misa poked at Kagome's back.

"Look's alright."

Kagome nodded and flung her shirt over her head, "thanks."

A small smile drifted across George's face, Fred wasn't mad… he was breathing easier and something in his chest wasn't so heavy.


	92. Chapter 92

Kagome sat next to George as Misa turned to clean the apartment, Kouga walking in a moment later and bending his head to talk low with her.

"How was it?" she asked.

George turned, "it was a lot better than I expected… he's happy for us."

Kagome exhaled loudly, bobbing her head slightly, "that's good."

George tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his arm dropping around her shoulders.

"Are you feeling well? Misa said you used all of your energy or something."

Kagome shrugged, "I'm still tired; I haven't used my energy like that in a very long time."

Kouga glanced over at the two of them, a deep frown on his face before Misa snapped her fingers in front of his blue eyes.

He snapped something at her quickly before striding over to where Kagome and George sat huddled together.

"So… let's be honest here and get this all out in the open, this isn't going to last much longer is it?" the wolf demon asked.

"What are you getting at?" George asked.

Kouga pointed at him and cut the appendage through the air to point at Kagome, "you two."

Misa smacked him in the arm as an angry look shot through her eyes, "enough."

"Kouga, what's going on?"

Kagome stood up and took a step forward, confusion and pain reflecting in her eyes as she stared at her long-time friend.

George stood, placing himself just in front of her protectively, "I think I understand now."

Kouga cut a glare to the red head, Misa angrily staring daggers at her mate but staying silent.

"You're angry because she didn't give you the time of day, am I right, mate?" George asked.

Kouga growled, baring his fangs.

"Kouga; we talked about this!" Kagome hissed around George, her confusion melting away into anger.

"That's what this is then, something happened a while back—she rejected you. I started getting a sense of it in the café, when you were talking about her happiness and such, and watching her fight that woman, there was something in your eyes. I get it now." George mused.

Kouga stepped forward, "you don't know a thing about me kid, shut your trap."

Kagome grabbed George's hand as it inched towards his wand, "Kouga, I already told you I didn't see you like that… and for you to be causing a scene in front of Misa is very disrespectful to her as your wife and me as your friend… clearly us coming here was a bigger mistake then I originally thought."

Kouga's eyes swiveled to Kagome as Misa gave her a look of appreciation before turning her glare back to her mate.

"I'm just saying I don't think you're happy." Kouga grumbled.

"I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't… I'm getting really tired of the way we're handling this relationship, by the way… it's not for you to decide if the two of us belong together." Kagome said.

Misa stepped between her friend and her mate as they glared at each other, "Kagome, George, I apologize for Kouga's behavior; please let me walk you both out."

George nodded slightly as Kagome broke her glare from Kouga's, gripping her hand tighter as she threaded her fingers between his.

The easiness he felt moments ago was once more replaced with anger and emptiness, as he glanced down at the top of Kagome's head he was slowly coming to the realization that the two of them were up against the world. He nodded slightly, he was going to make sure he could do everything in his power to keep her happy, she deserved that and more.


	93. Chapter 93

Kagome rubbed her forehead as Misa shut the door to the shop after bidding them good-bye, a look of murder in her eyes.

"Let's go somewhere… I think there's more to clear up then I had thought." Kagome sighed, scratching the back of her head.

George nodded, following as she led them further into the capital city. He was very aware of their fingers remaining loosely together as they walked, the confrontation earlier still leaving a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Want to try it?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the entrance of a noodle shop.

George nodded, "I'm just a tourist, lead on then."

Kagome smiled as they walked inside and were quickly shown to a table, they had managed to hit the lull that came between the lunch and dinner rush thanks to the time spent at Misa and Kouga's.

"Right then, there's something I need to say as well so would you like to go first then?" George asked.

Kagome blew out a breath and nodded, twisting her fingers on the tabletop before moving them to her lap. "Okay… well…"

She trailed off, her eyes misting over before she excused herself quickly to the bathroom. George blinked, the few patrons that were seated in the shop—mostly old grandmother types with their friends or husbands—shooting him an evil look at the sight of Kagome jumping up with tears in her eyes.

He groaned and placed his elbow on the table, hiding his face in his hand; this didn't look good on his end and judging by how his time was going in Japan, he was expecting to walk out with a curse over his head.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom wiping her eyes on a paper towel before ducking back into the bathroom as George stood up slowly.

"She's a bit moody… hormones and such." He said in an attempt to ease the mood as his table neighbor sent him a glare and murmured to her friend under her breath.

Clearing his throat, George strode forward and knocked on the door softly, "Kagome, please come out… It can't be that bad… People are staring and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be hexed at any moment…"

Raising his hand to knock again he exhaled loudly when Kagome slipped out, "sorry, this whole thing is the first time I've told it to anybody, including Fred."

George nodded slightly, "well, I'm not going to judge or anything… you don't have to say anything."

"No, I do."

They made their way back to their table, the table neighbor's friend standing and smiling at the two of them as her friend looked on with a scowl.

 _ **"Fondest blessings to the both of you in this most joyous time. May Buddah smile down on you and bestow continuous blessings as your family grows."**_

 __Kagome blushed and took the words with a smile and a stiff bow, throwing herself in her chair, as George looked at the woman confused.

"What was that?"

Kagome leaned forward, "she gave us that blessing because she's under the impression we're having a baby."

George snapped his head to the side, waving with a weak grin at the old woman's smile.

"Don't know why she'd think that… but… Okay where to start. Right after I came home from Hogwarts and had my sixteenth birthday I went to go and get my cat out of the well house…"

 **MoonlightsMadness: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I had family come up for my daughter's first birthday. I know she was fifteen in the series but I had to have it happen when she was turning sixteen. Thank you so much for your continued support and love shown with this fic! Please continue to review!**


	94. Chapter 94

George glanced over his shoulder at Kagome as she slept, her pink fluffy comforter wrapped tightly around her. The moon hung low in the sky the sun had barely set two hours ago and he was back at work on the potions.

He listened intently to her tale during their early dinner; it explained her sudden mood shift during that summer. With everything he had seen already in the few days of being in Japan, there was no way he couldn't believe it.

They arrived back at the shrine with her mother still gone and her disappearing to the bathroom before dropping into her bed in exhaustion.

"Kagome… Hey, I think we need to talk."

George mumbled as he crawled to the side of the bed and rubbed his hand along the length of her arm.

Kagome groaned and cracked her eyes open, "George? What's going on?"

George ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, "sorry, I know you're sleeping. I just really needed to talk to you."

Kagome stretched with a yawn and sat up slowly, "okay."

"It's about… the whole Fred thing…"

Kagome's brow furrowed before flinging the blanket off her and sliding on the floor in front of George, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"What are you talking about?"

George bowed his head and inhaled deeply, "when I was talking with Fred at your friends place… he wanted to make sure you knew the truth."

Kagome swallowed hard.

"Okay…?" she trailed.

George inhaled deeply again and glanced over at his cauldron, 'he asked you to tell her.' He thought.


End file.
